Más experimento escolar
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: En un internado a mitad de la nada varios alumnos ingresan a una escuela muy particular en donde los incitaran a tener relaciones sexuales, beber bebidas alcohólicas y demás locuras. Pero ninguno de ellos sospechará que en realidad están en un grave peligro hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Un fanfic del fanfic Experimento escolar de MaleBraixen. Lemon. Yaoi.
1. Join us

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este es un fanfic del fanfic de MaleBraixen. Experimento escolar.

* * *

Era de noche a mitad del bosque cuando una camioneta que trasportaba a una pareja de Floatzel se dirigían a una reunión de negocios para tratar asunto importante de la empresa; van a una ciudad cercana a la que viven pero igual son un par de horas de camino.

El macho conducía a 100 kilómetros por hora en un camino lineal en el cual había escasos automóviles, mientras que la hembra estaba completamente aburrida viendo por la ventana a la hermosa luna llena que estaba por alcanzar el punto más alto en el cielo, cuando de repente el vehículo se detiene.

—Antonio ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta su esposa muy preocupada por

—Tranquila Catalina ahora veo de que se trata —responde el marido bajando de la camioneta.

El Floatzel abre la tapa que cubre al motor y descubre que se había descargado la batería por lo que necesitaban corriente para volver a encenderla y también cables para dicho propósito. Da un fuerte respiro el tipo agua ya que esto significaba que se perdería la junta de trabajo y después de aceptar ese hecho se lo hace saber a su pareja que tampoco lo toma muy bien que digamos.

—Se te tenía que olvidar revisar el auto —se queja la hembra.

—bueno pues, tengo una vida muy ocupada, ¿Por qué no te quejas con el mayordomo? Que para algo le pagamos muy bien —trata de defenderse el esposo.

—Si claro, y si gustas también me acuesto con él si a esas vamos —responder con mucho sarcasmo.

—ya no te pongas así, solucionaremos esto, solo necesitamos a alguien con carro que quería detenerse a ayudarnos.

—Pero ¡Si no viene nadie! Estamos a mitad de la noche en un camino medio transitado —la Floatzel se hace a la idea que pasaran la noche en ese lugar— pasaran varias horas antes de ver —empieza a templar— además de que hace frio y por las prisas se me olvido traer abrigo.

—No te preocupes —se quita su saco y se lo coloca a su esposa— no necesitamos esperar a alguien, en el mapa de mi celular indica que hay un pequeño poblado a 5 kilómetros cruzando el bosque.

—Bueno si gustas ir tú solo, aquí te espero —comenta la hembra sin ganas de caminar.

— ¿Segura? Porque no quiero separarme de ti ni un segundo —es lo que dice el tipo agua.

—Muy segura —mira a lo lejos una sombra moverse— pensándolo mejor, creo que si te acompaño.

Entonces emprende el viaje y durante 4 kilometros la neblina les permitía ver bien el camino pero antes de llegar al pueblo; así que decidieron esperar a orilla del lago antes de intentar rodear dicho cuerpo de agua.

—Perfecto, estamos atrapados hasta que se quite la neblina —responde la Floatzel mientras se apoya contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Bueno, lo único bueno de este viaje es que puedo pasar más tiempo contigo amor…

— ¿ya vas a empezar con tus cursilerías? —Catalina aunque no lo diga le encanta cuando su marido se ponga muy meloso: pero que no se entere.

—Pues por lo menos no es como la vez que fuimos al medio oriente y quedamos atrapados en una extrema calima por varias horas —Antonio recuerda ese incidente a la perfección— fue en esa ocasión que decidimos dejar de hacer películas para dedicarnos al entretenimiento para adultos.

—Sí, hasta decidimos que llamaríamos a nuestro hijo Haze… desde las vacaciones que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

—Pues ahora tenemos tiempo para el hacer el amor aquí mismo —propone el tipo agua con mucha lujuria.

— ¡¿Qué?! —La pokémon nutria marina se sonroja bastante— pero no traemos condones.

—No los necesitamos —Antonio responde tajante— es momento de traer a Haze al mundo.

Enseguida el Floatzel mira con una mirada muy pervertida a su pareja que anuncian lo que ocurrirá esa noche bajo la luna llena escondido en el bosque entre la niebla. Antonio cada vez acerca su boca a la de catalina hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso que no disfrutaban desde hace meses por culpa del trabajo, siguiendo así presionando contra los labios del otro hasta faltarles el aliento, después se separan para poder dar fuertes bocanadas de aire que tanta faltan le hacen y se regalan una hermosa sonrisa en el acto. El marido abraza a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas, se quedan así por un buen rato compartiendo el calor corporal al sentir el cuerpo del otro y además se expresan sin vergüenza el eterno amor que se tiene.

—Te amo tanto catalina, quiero permanecer junto a ti el resto de mi vida —dice el tipo agua antes de atacar con múltiples beso el cuello de su hembra.

—Yo también te quiero Antonio, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo —responde ella ante todo el amor que le demuestra su macho.

—Vamos aprovechemos que no podemos hacer nada —se sienta al lado de la base de un árbol— hay que ser padres ahora que podemos antes de que nos pase el tiempo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Nuestro trabajo es muy demandante y no creo que seamos los mejores padres del mundo si tenemos que descuidar a Haze por culpa de una reunión de emergencia que se producen a cada rato —La nutria no estaba segura de querer traer una criatura al mundo.

—No te preocupes, sé que él entenderá y demás ¿Quién sería el heredero de nuestra futura fortuna? —Le trasmite mucha tranquilidad a su pareja— Catalina, no importa el obstáculo que se presente en frente —la mira con una gran seguridad— siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional porque ese mi mundo, recuerda lo que prometimos en el altar, juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

En eso Catalina se sienta sobre el regazo de su marido para después darle otro apasionado beso donde cierran sus ojos sintiendo con gozo el sabor y olor del otro, además ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo compartiendo si su calor corporal que contrasta con el frio ambiente del lugar, luego se vuelven a ver para conectar miradas una vez más; observando con detenimiento los ojos de su pareja, tan hermosos como encantadores, una autentica ventana hacia el ser interior que revela su espíritu. Un amor sincero que los dos disfrutan a la perfección y cuando están justo todo lo demás no importa más que ellos disfrutando de su complemento.

— ¡Te quiero tanto cariño! —Le salen un par de lágrimas— me haces la hembra más feliz del mundo.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado Catalina, siempre…

Entonces el macho se baja la cremallera. A la intemperie con la ropa puesta ejecutan la máxima prueba de amor, un momento inolvidable donde se vuelven una sola carne; conectando sus cuerpos y uniendo sus almas en un solo ser, donde el dos ya no existe. Antonio siente el interior de su hembra y catalina siente adentro de si a su macho. Sus corazones se coordinan como su respiración dando fuertes y profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones. La pareja pasan de un simple beso introducirse a la boca de la persona que hace que su corazón palpite a toda velocidad, frotan sus lenguas con toda la confianza del mundo, una y otra vez sin pasar ocasionando su perfecta sincronización en sus sensaciones.

—Amor eres increíble —deja escapar unos sonidos apenas audibles de placer.

— ¡Vamos Alfonso sigue, embarázame! —Gime con todas sus fuerzas de felicidad intensa— ¡Alfonso!

Un acto en el que uno busca la satisfacción del otro y no su simple deseo egoísta de goce personal, los casados que se aman en verdad no se sienten usados sino todo lo contrario, esta euforia que sienten tiene el propósito de traer un hijo a sus vidas. Presionan sus entrepiernas con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo así una gran corriente subir por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cerebro que libera demasiada dopamina causada por la sobresaturación de placer que les provoca su pareja, éxtasis absoluto: difícil describir con simples palabras. Los Floatzel se miran de forma mutua con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, catalina se deja caer sobre el pecho de su marido y Antonio deja que el árbol donde está apoyado cargue todo su peso.

—Eso fue inolvidable, eres mi vida, te adoro mi amor.

—No quiero volver a despegarme de ti, yo también te amo mi cielo.

Acto seguido la neblina que estaba a sus alrededores deja de ser un problema para seguir avanzando y así la los pokémon tipo agua se levantan del suelo para volver a andar con su viaje, ya no como una pareja de dos sino como una familia de tres.

Mmm-da da

Mmm-da da

Mmm-da da

Oh oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show

Mmm-da da

Oh oh

Mmm-da da

Let's go

Más tarde se termina la película que fueron protagonistas los padres de Haze y cuya filmación era privada hasta que cierto Charmeleon oportunista el año pasado logra sacar ese largometraje de la computadora de la pareja de nutrias. Él junto con sus amigos, disfrutaban de la fiesta y habían decidido ver esa película que el anfitrión tipo fuego, porque andaban en su lujosa casa, presumía tanto para que la vieran. Sentados en la carísima sala.

Los seis pokémon que se encontraban en dicha convivencia habían pedido una pizza a mitad de la película, la mitad de ellos iban con ropa ya que las prendas se consideras para pokémon de alto poder adquisitivo; el Charmeleon lleva unos short, camiseta sin mangas, gorra, chancletas y una cadenas de oro en el cuello; Prinplup trae puesto unos zapatos, calcetines, pantalón de mezclilla, cinturón y camisa de manga larga; Kirlia tiene unos tacones, unas calcetas largas que sobrepasaban sus rodillas, una falda que cubre lo necesario, un suéter amarrado en su cintura y una blusa; y los demás iban desnudos.

—Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? —Pregunta el pokémon llama.

—Mejor veamos 50 sombra de Bisharp —es lo que dice Lalo— por lo menos allá hay más acción que acá.

—Aww… fue hermoso —Responde la Kirlia ante la experiencia que recibió de la película— ¿no tienen otra película romántica-erótica?

—Sí, también opino lo mismo —se expresa el tipo dragón-tierra apoyando a su novia.

—Ya hablo la pareja feliz —se pone triste el Prinplup— pero para los que no hemos encontrado el amor te recuerda tu soledad.

—Que aburrido —comenta el Rhydon con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y sostenía por su brazo— mejor veamos porno hardcore.

—Oye Char, entonces ¿es cierto que conoces a los actores? —Pregunta el pokémon cueva.

—Sí, aunque bueno solo han actuado en esta única película que nunca distribuyeron. Ellos más bien son productores de cine porno —informa el Charmeleon— el año pasado mis padres me llevaron a conocer a sus amigos los Floaztel y pues logre colarme en la computadora donde guardaban toda sus películas y pues con una memoria de 128 gigas descargue todas las filmaciones que puede ¡Tengo un montón de películas XXX! —Recuerda que ni siquiera ha visto todo el contenido audiovisual que descargo— llevo todo el año viendo porno sin parar y aun no acabo, hay leves eróticas y cómicas pasando por el terror hasta impresionantes sadomasoquistas ultra hardcore.

— ¡¿Y porque descargaste eso?! —Se alarma la pokémon sensorio— ¡¿Qué no sabes que el porno destruye tu cerebro?!

—Solo son puro cuento, el porno no me va a dañar —se defiende el Charmeleon.

— ¿Cómo de que no? Te volverlas un pervertido y adquiridas fetiches bien raros —sigue la Kirlia aumentando su preocupación.

—Pero bueno, Ya tenemos aquí a dos pervertidos, uno más no hará gran diferencia —agrega Gabite con algo de curiosidad debido a que todos sus amigos se vuelven exageradamente degenerados.

—Como que ha catalina le falto un pene allí abajo para que sea perfecto —explica el Lopunny sin nada de vergüenza.

—Qué asco Lalo, ¿no puedes pasar una noche sin tus peculiares comentarios? —se queja el tipo fuego.

—No —lo menciona con una mirada muy sugestiva— pero apoyo a Roger, hay que ver sexo anal.

—Son un par de pervertidos —La tipo psíquico-hada no tolera que las relaciones sexuales sean convertido en actos repugnantes— por algo se le dice hacer el amor, ¡debe ser un momento bello! —se cruza de brazos— no para cumplir sus fetiches y satisfacer sus enfermizos morbos.

—Ja, ja, ja, mira como me rio —la tipo normal coloca su estómago sobre el sillón para dejar su trasero al descubiertos y con sus manos abre sus nalgas— miren mi hermoso ano ¿Quién me quiere dar por atrás?

Mmm-da da  
Oh oh  
Shawty got it droppin' around and I'm sold  
And we gotta couple of rounds of new dough  
Everybody lookin' around like uh oh  
Oh babe whatcha say?  
Let's play  
Shake it with a little bit of Beyonce  
Turn around and give it to me shawty get paid  
Do it for them girls  
They be jealous anyway  
On stage I wanna be amazed

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos por el atrevimiento de su amigo, Gabite esta impactado, Kirlia sorprendida, Prinplup sonrojado, Charmeleon incrédulo y Rhydon impresionado.

—Pues yo si le daba —el tipo tierra-roca rompe con el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

— ¿Roger acaso eres un mayate o qué? —El pokémon llama esta que no se la cree.

—No, ¿pero quién se puede resistir al sexo cuando lo tienes enfrente?

—Ni tú te crees esa mentira, eso te pasa por no tener novia, aprende de mí, todas las hembras me desean…

Enseguida los demás empiezan a reírse del tipo fuego.

—Que buen chiste Char, ninguna hembra te ha hecho caso —menciona el Gabite.

—Claro que sí, solo que se hacen las difíciles… —tocan a la puerta.

—Y luego se quejan de porque soy tan desatado —se cruza de brazo— nadie me hace caso y me dejan con las ganas.

Pop that, drop that  
It's yo birthday  
Top that, got that  
Work for this stage  
Stop that, lock that  
Work it in place  
You the best, shawty don't be scared  
Let loose get a looey like hers  
You the troop get money it's yours  
Back it up like that, yes sir!

Resulta ser la pizza y el tipo agua va por ella, en eso todos los presentes se van directo al comedor.

—Miren esa maravilla, doble queso con pepperoni y chorizo —al pokémon taladro se le abre el apetitivo— se me hace agua la boca.

—Saben, a mí se me antoja otra clase de chorizo —pasa su lengua por sus labios— se me humedece el ano.

— ¿y que estamos esperando? ¡A darle entre todos! —el pokémon llama se refiere a la comida.

Acto seguidos los seis pokémon agarran un pedazo para poder disfrutar de ese delicioso manjar.

—Y tal amor ¿te gusta la pizza? —pregunta el tipo dragón-tierra a su novia.

—Claro, esta deliciosa —es lo que responde ella.

Prinplup por su parte se consigue el pedazo de pizza más grande que hay, empieza a darle pequeños mordisco a su rebanada para después masticar perfectamente el pan, el queso fundido, los embutidos y salsa de baya tamate en su boca, combinando la comida que había sido cortada en pedacitos con su saliva, por fin los alimentos están listo para pasar a la siguiente etapa de la digestión y con calma bajan por su tráquea pasando por su esófago y llegan a su estómago.

Lopunny introduce su pedazo todo lo que puede en su boca, pasando así a succionar su rebanada de pizza con mucho gozo, con su lengua masajea la cubierta de queso derretido y con la mirada bien pervertida se imagina algo indebido.

Rhydon por su parte con su fuerte lengua arranca el queso fundido del pan, sigue así con el pepperoni usando el mismo método y limpia después la cubierta de baya tamate hasta que no quedó nada más que la masa orneada de su rebanada de pizza.

Gabite y Kirlia se miran fijamente y comparten la comida mientras disfrutan de los momentos juntos.

Charmeleon por su parte literalmente se traga de un bocado todo lo que puede.

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cause you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
Five, four, three, two, one gotta make that booty go

Más Tarde el anfitrión intenta impresionar a sus amigos tratando de levantar pesas de 30 kilos pero solo consigue esa hazaña por 15 segundos y termina bien cansado, en cambio el tipo dragón-tierra consigue levantar esas pesas sin problema alguno.

—Maldita sea soy un debilucho —se queja el pokémon llama.

—No te preocupes Char, la fuerza no lo es todo —trata de animarlo el pokémon cueva.

—Sí, y aunque no tengas músculos que presumir aún sigo queriendo que me des duro contra el muro —es lo que dice el Lopunny.

—MI novio es muy fuerte —la tipo psíquico-hada abraza a su novio y este le corresponde el afecto— te quiero mucho.

—Gracias Kate, yo también te adoro.

En eso el tipo tierra-roca hace gala de su increíble fuerza física levantando pesas de 50 kilos como si fueran globos rellenos de helio, Prinplup al ver eso se sorprende bastante y se imagina a él siendo cargado por ese súper dotado pokémon taladro.

— ¡De que locura hablan por allá! Es obvio que la fuerza es lo único que importa —Rhydon está orgulloso por ser el más fuerte del barrio— mis músculos infringen respeto, nadie se quiere meter conmigo.

El pokémon pingüino es muy reservado y tímido, le gustaría decir cumplido sobre lo marcado que esta su cuerpo pero simplemente las palabras no le salen de la boca por temor a que la sociedad lo discrimine por lo que es en realidad; desde pequeño se ocultó bajo una máscara para no ser tachado por los demás y no lo insultaran o peor aún… Traicionándose a si mismo por fingir algo que no es y todo los días se esfuerza por que su secreto no saliera a la luz pero le resulta lo más complicado del mundo, querer gritar a los cuatro viendo pero no poder por miedo al rechazo de todos, que espera que cumplas con las normas y tradiciones que exige la conservadora sociedad.

Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Oh oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
Mmm-da da  
Oh oh  
Mmm-da da  
Let's go

It's your sexy that got me now  
Winnin' a bet that can't shut you down  
Come embrace the way you makin' it sound  
Workin' the middle again  
Makin' it jiggle again  
Hello let's go just know  
I love the way you do it  
How you take it to the floor  
Show 'em how you do it  
Like yo ready for the flow  
Baby you can do it 50 times in a row  
Them rows get ready for yo pose  
Lights, camera, action  
Lose control  
Ain't got the price these shoes are pro  
All types of magic lose the clothes  
Gotta party like yo girl  
Make yo booty go stupid, girl  
So hot that I love them grr  
Off top shawty mark my words

Una botella de Vodka, debida alcohólica por cierto, yace en medio de la mesa siendo vista por todo los presentes menores de edad recordemos, nunca antes habían probado el etanol; todos están muy intrigados porque resulta que el pokémon llama tiene acceso a esa bebida fermentada que los adultos gastan su dinero como si no hubiera un mañana cuando pierden el control… La curiosidad es el primer paso hacia la perdición, aunque la mejor forma de controlar una adicción es no iniciarla la verdad que las ganas de saber que se siente estar embriagados los carcome por dentro. El anfitrión de la fiesta no pierde el tiempo y empieza a repartir el Vodka entre seis vasos para después rellenarlos con agua mineralizada.

—Y bien ¿Quién inicia? —Pregunta el tipo fuego.

—Yo inicio —responde el pokémon taladro tomando el vaso con mucho nerviosismo; todos observando atentos— pues bien aquí voy —sin titubear bebe de ese vaso y aunque no le parece la gran cosa se termina el vaso sin pena ni gloria— no entiendo ¿Cuál se supone que es el chiste de esto?

—Excelente, entonces yo sigo —informa el Charmeleon bebiendo del vaso lo más rápido que puede— listo —aunque cumplió con su cometido; la verdad quedo con un mal sabor de boca— el siguiente.

—No puede ser tan malo —Gabite tenía mucha curiosidad que satisfacer; aunque más bien lo hacía por obligación que por otra cosa— … —observa el contenido por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin se decide tomar pero en pequeños tragos porque no logra tolerar el sabor; con muecas de asco logra acabar todo el vaso— ¡listo! —Ese horrible sabor se mantiene latente.

— ¡¿Qué?! Si todos pueden tomar alcohol pues yo puedo más —Lopunny le echa más alcohol a su vaso aprovechando que no estaba completamente lleno— se nota que no saben cómo se debe tomar este elixir —ingiere la bebida alcohólica como si estuviera sediento y ese líquido fuera agua — que refrescante —en serio que le encanto como ese peculiar sabor ataca sin compasión sus papilas gustativas.

—Vamos Kate —su novio le ofrece que consumiera la bebida de las mil y un locuras— te toca.

— ¡¿Eeh?! Pero yo no quiero tomar alcohol —trata de negarse la Kirlia pero al final sede ante su ser amado— está bien, pero nomas tantito —termina tomándose un vaso completo.

— ¿Qué esperas prince? ¡Que todavía no pruebas la gloria! —lo anima el pokémon llama.

—Está bien —El tipo agua solo le entra al alcohol para poder seguirle el paso a sus amigos.

—Oigan no entiendo que tiene el alcohol de interesante —se queja el Rhydon— yo me siento normal.

—Exacto, de seguro que no es la gran cosa —llega a esa conclusión el pokémon cueva— esos que cometen tontería y media han de ser casos aislados.

—También pienso lo mismo —el tipo fuego se sirve otro vaso— son unos exagerados los adultos, no pasa nada por tomar un par de tragos.

— ¡Pues a tomar se a dicho! —Lopunny le da un trago directo de la botella— estoy seguro que ha de ser puro cuento eso de que pierdes el control.

De poquito a poquito comienza la gloria pero las bandas elásticas tienen un punto de quiebre donde no hay retorno… tu devastación.

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cause you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
Five, four, three, two, one gotta make that booty go

Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Oh oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
Mmm-da da  
Oh oh  
Mmm-da da  
Let's go

I don't have the words to say  
When you shake it my way  
You got me st-studderin'  
How can I make you stay?  
I don't have the words to say  
When you shake it my way  
You got me st-studderin'  
Studderin'

Tres minutos después…

El tipo normal estaba en el sillón con el trasero al aire mientras que Rhydon introducía una pequeña manguera de vinilo por su ano para acto seguido inundar todo su recto con ese líquido embriagante. Los novios por su parten bailan como completos lunáticos al ritmo de la música. El pokémon taladro bebe directo de la botella de Vodka.

— ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! —Está bien eufórico el tipo fuego agitando sus brazos sin control alguno; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos llevaba…

— ¡Soy Gay! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas el Prinplup— ¿escucharon todos? ¡Soy Gay!

De repente todos empezaron a reírse pero en buena onda; ya sabían su secreto pero jamás se imaginaron que lo llegaría a aceptar.

—Ya lo sabíamos Prince —es lo que dice el Charmeleon; empieza a reírse como un completo lunático— ¡a este paso todos nos vamos a convertir en gay! Maldita sea… —camina hacia atrás, es detenido por la pared, cae lentamente al suelo y después empieza a moverse por el suelo— ¿soy yo o todos crecieron? —Sigue riéndose sin parar.

—Felicidades colega ¡Eres de los míos! —Afirma el tipo normal.

—Aww… Ahora tengo otro amigo gay —La kirlia en verdad que le agrada tener amistades homosexuales— así podremos discutir sobre temas de interés.

—Creo que el demente de Char tiene razón, ¿será que la homosexualidad es contagiosa o es el alcohol? —Se cuestiona el tipo dragón-tierra colocando su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Naaa… el alcohol no te convierte en gay, solo desata tu verdadero ser —afirma el pokémon taladro antes de darle un fuerte trago a su querida botella— ¡Giratina! No me siento bien… —de repente vomita mucho un par de veces por varios minutos— mi boca sabe a vomito pero nada que el alcohol no pueda arreglar —vuelve a darle un gran trago pero al instante vuelve a vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago.

El maniático sigue moviéndose por el piso como si nada pasara y valiéndole se desliza por la zona cubierta por el vómito de su amigo, repentinamente al demente se le ocurre sacar la lengua para lamer el piso ¡vomitado! Y para acabarla Rhydon en ese preciso momento vuelve a vaciar el contenido de su estómago sobre su amigo llenando así al pokémon llama de jugos gástricos y comida a medio digerir.

—Roger, Char ¡ustedes dos son un par de asqueroso! —Comenta el pokémon conejo; expulsa de su cuerpo la manguera y posteriormente brota del trasero todo el líquido embriagante que guardaba adentro de su recto.

Prinplup por su parte se sentía muy raro, todo su cuerpo estaba como adormecido, apenas tenía control de sus movimientos ya que necesitaba toda la fuerza de voluntad para que sus músculos reaccionaran como él quería. De repente comienza a darse cachetas a sí mismo y este apenas se enteraba de este hecho.

—No manches Roger ya me embarraste con tu casi mierda —en eso se da cuenta que tiene una llama en su cola— ¡Aaaah!¡Mi colita se quema! —Comienza a rodar por el suelo— ¡ayuda! ¡Llamen al escuadrón Squirtle —se levanta del suelo y corre de un lado al otro— ¡mi colita se quema! ¡¿Porque nadie me ayuda?! —Se detiene y coloca su mano sobre su cabeza— Esperen, pero si es normal que mi cola tenga una llama, porque si la apago me muero —vuelve a reírse como un completo lunático.

La Feliz pareja en su frenético danzar terminan tropezando y cayendo al suelo, pero solo se ríen juntos y rápidamente se levantan para seguir.

Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Oh oh

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cause you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
Five, four, three, two, one gotta make that booty go

Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Mmm-da da  
Oh oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
Mmm-da da  
Oh oh  
Mmm-da da  
Let's go

La pareja se cansa de bailar sin chiste alguno, decidieron ir al segundo piso para asaltar el cuarto del anfitrión para tener más privacidad si sabes a lo que me refiero. Una vez en la menciona habitación, resulta que cierto pokémon no es fanático de la limpieza por lo que el lugar es un completo desastre pero por lo menos están los dos solos como era su plan en un principio; cierra la puerta con seguro…

—Jamás imagine que haría el amor en una casa ajena —la tipo psíquico-hada se sienta en la cama— me pregunto cuántas veces se habrá masturbado en secreto nuestro amigo aquí mismo.

—Ni yo pero aquí estamos preciosa, ahora llego el momento de llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel —aunque no estaba tan alcoholizado solo necesitaba guiarse por el instinto para hacer su próximo movimiento— un momento… —se acuerda que no tiene condones— total no creo que pase nada por una simple vez.

Entonces el pokémon cueva se reúne con su amada en la cama en donde lo harían sin dudarlo, inician con un apasionado beso que aunque siempre lo hacían todo el tiempo nunca se cansaban de realizarlo una vez más. Después Gabite introduce su lengua en la boca de Kirlia y así se estuvieron por un buen rato disfrutando del sabor del otro, disfrutando ese bello momento con toda la calma del mundo, luego se separan por necesidad de respirar y el cansancio, es en ese preciso momento que se miran de forma fija los penetrantes ojos del otro, esas hermosas perlas que reflejan confianza porque entre ellos no hay secretos y su cariño es incondicional.

Ambos se sonríen, el tipo dragón-tierra acerca su erecto miembro al rostro de la pokémon sensorio, ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, tenía enfrente el enorme pene de su novio, se arma de valor para introducirlo en su boca y esto provoca un montón de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por su novio. Kirlia lame toda la superficie del falo para después succionar pero el pokémon cueva ya está completamente loco por obtener esa explosión de éxtasis; que con fuerza empuja y jala hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de su novia que se queda quieta y sorprendida contra la cama. Finamente Gabite llega al orgasmo y eyacula una gran cantidad de semen en la boca de la tipo psíquico-hada, posteriormente se termina tragando ese líquido viscoso blanquecino y un poco saladito.

El tipo dragón-tierra siente mucha euforia por la explosión de señales que sobresaturan su cerebro de felicidad extrema, quiere compartir esta experiencia con su novia por lo que baja su falda para poder proceder con lamer su… ¿pene?

—No, espera —La hembra transexual por culpa del alcohol se había olvidado por completo te tenia sorpresa allí abajo.

— ¡¿Qué Giratina?! —El pokémon cueva esta de forma definitiva pasmado sin poder creer que esto en verdad está pasando— kate. ¡¿Eres macho?!

—Gary… puedo explicar…lo —La kirlia estaba muy nerviosa; nunca le conto a su novio y por lo tanto su perfecto noviazgo esta cimentado en esa peculiar mentira— temía que… —las palabras no quieren salir, también está muy paralizada y avergonzada por que le descubrió el pequeño secreto— por favor, perdóname —sus ojos se humedecieron.

—… —el Gabite tiene muchos sentimiento encontrados pero van más para el rechazo que la aceptación— traicionaste mi confianza, sabes perfectamente que no soy homosexual ¡y me engañaste! —se levanta de la cama.

— ¡No espera Gary! Por favor no te vayas ¡Te necesito! —Brota una lagrima— Nuestra relación no es homosexual ¡porque yo soy hembra!

— ¡Te engañas a ti mismo! Mírate allí abajo, no eres hembra, eres un macho extremadamente confundido que llevo su pasividad al extremo, no soy homofóbico pero mi tolerancia tiene un límite —la mira con una cara de decepción extrema— pero a mí no me haces pendejo. Tu nunca podrás ser la madre de mis hijos ¡esto se acabó!

— ¡No me hagas esto Gary yo te amo! —Trata de sujetar su brazo antes de que se vaya— ¡yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido con el sexo equivocado!

— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar engendro! —Se suelta a la fuerza; la conmoción no le permite procesar bien lo que ha sucedido y el alcohol tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos— no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida nunca más —su frustración es infinita en ese preciso instante.

—Te… amo… —siente que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos— te… a…

El Gabite sale de la habitación todo furioso con la vida, se siente humillado. La Kirlia por su parte se hecha a llorar sin parar, todos esos bellos meses que paso con la persona que más amaba en el mundo se han quedado en el pasado y nunca más volverán a ser una realidad: su felicidad se agotó.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Por tu culpa no puedo tener novio! —Refiriéndose a su miembro viril— ¡Por qué tengo que sufrir este castigo! —Sigue llorando sin consuelo— ¡¿Gary dónde estás?! —Se hace bolita— necesito tu protección y cariño…

El pokémon cueva baja al primer piso dejando a la tipo psíquico-hada a su suerte, sin despedirse sumergido en sus pensamientos planea retirarse de la fiesta pero es detenido por sus amigos que aunque no sabían lo que había pasado no querían que se fuera tan rápido de la convivencia.

—Espérate carnal ¿A dónde tan deprisa? —Lo cuestiona el Charmeleon algo intrigado por la repentina retirada de su mejor amigo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —responde el Gabite esforzándose por no sonar molesto.

—Estas muy tenso, aliviánate, vamos te falta tomar más alcohol —le hace entrega de un vaso de esa bebida fermentada.

— ¡No quiero tu jodido alcohol! —Lo tira al suelo— lo que necesito es irme de aquí.

—A ti te pasa algo grave ¿Qué es? —El tipo fuego nunca antes había visto tan alterado— somos amigos ¿o no? Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea tiene solución, no te preocupes.

El pokémon conejo preocupado se acerca hacia la discusión, en eso logra escuchar los lamentos de su mejor amiga cuando se acerca a la escaleras y acto seguido sube al segundo piso a consolarla, Prinpulp por su parte también decide ir con ellos al contrario de Rhydon que estaba demasiado ocupado sentado en el sillón sin poder sentir su cuerpo.

Lopunny entra de golpe al cuarto de Charmeleon donde en la cama se localiza un desastre de kirlia y el tipo agua llega después para también hacerle compañía.

— ¡¿Kate que te pasa?! —La tipo normal no puede creer el mal estado de la pokémon que más estima en el mundo— ¡por favor reacciona! —la sujeta con un brazo y con el otro le da una fuerte cachetada.

—Lalo ¿eres tú? —Lo abraza como si no hubiera un mañana— ¡por favor ayúdame! —Sus lágrimas fluyen a cantaros— estoy tan asustada y desamparada —solloza— mi novio me… abandono.

—No amiga, si tú lloras yo lloro —el pokémon pingüino se coloca a un lado de su amiga para poder desahogarse— ¡Es tan triste!

—A ver par de lloronas ya tranquilice que este no es el fin del mundo.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Charmeleon le da una fuerte cachetada al tipo dragón-tierra.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y eso porque? —Se queja el afectado.

—Por romper con Kate, ¡¿Qué Giratina te pasa?! —No se quiere ni imaginar lo destruida que estaría su amiga en estos instantes.

—No lo entiendes… ¡Kate es transexual! —Informa tajante; silencio incómodo.

De vuelta en el piso de arriba. Trata de controlar el mar de lágrimas pero es inútil.

—Amiga, no quiero decir que es tu culpa pero te lo advertí —ya conocía el secreto desde siempre pero nunca se lo conto a nadie por su amistad— te dije que no te enamorarás de heterosexuales y era mejor que te quedaras en mi estilo

— ¡Pero yo no soy gay! ¡Soy hembra a mucha honra! —Los sentimientos negativos la invaden por completo— no lo comprendo ¡se supone que nuestra relación era heterosexual! Él se enamoró de una chica ¡no de un chico! —abraza con todas sus fuerza al pokémon pingüino— necesito a mi macho…

De regreso al piso de abajo. Los dos amigos siguen sin decir una palabra y el pokémon taladro por su parte despierta de su trance.

—Entonces… Kate tiene… sorpresa allí abajo —el tipo fuego sigue sorprendido.

—Si —responde el Gabite con mucha vergüenza y frustración.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Pregunta muy confundido el tipo tierra-aroca.

—Kate es transexual —responde al unísono.

—Y pensar que era tan bonita —de un trago se termina la botella y la rompe sin pensarlo contra el piso— ni hablar, nos engañó a todos pero yo aun así yo si le destrozo el orto.

—Roger, no todos somos bisexuales como tú —comenta el anfitrión de la fiesta que termino en la separación de dos amigos que quiere mucho.

—No soy bisexual, solamente soy un amante del sexo que no le importa meterla en cualquier agujero, además el sexo anal es muy excitante. Macho, hembra ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? —Se explica el pokémon taladro— la verdad que el sexo vaginal no se me hace la gran cosa.

—Ya Char deja al bisexual negar en paz sus gustos —se expresa el pokémon cueva ya más relajado aunque sigue enojado; pero muy en el fondo se siente mal por haber termina por esa razón a su ex-novia pero simplemente le da repulsión pensar en volver con esa barbaridad.

Más tarde sus amigos hacen que hagan las pases la pareja que había termina su noviazgo y aunque en todo el resto de la fiesta no se vuelven a dirigir la palabra por lo menos ya lo habían superado. Se la pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre diversos temas que ni al caso pero de pura casualidad terminan discutiendo sobre la misteriosa carta que todos recibieron hace poco días atrás sobre una escuela para machos y que ahora que sabían el secreto de la Kirlia, todos pueden asistir a esa susodicha privada institución estudiantil. Se sorprendieron de que se tratara deun internado ya que ninguno de los seis había estado antes en uno.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: Este fanfic tendrá mucho lemon, gore, exageraciones extremas, huecos argumentales... ¡Espero que eso no! y sobre todo cosas grotescas.

Nota del autor: Se nota que no aprendo pero así soy yo, he iniciado con este fanfic pero estoy seguro que podre terminar todas las historias que comienzo (tic en el ojo).

nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día.


	2. No more (I cant stand it)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Voy a crear un universo alternativo pero trataré de apegarme lo más posible a la historia original.

* * *

La familia de cierto Kadabra le debió mucho dinero a personas indebidas, terminando así con sus vidas al no poder devolver lo acordado. Kad recuerda en sus pesadillas de todas las noches, después de volver de la escuela y entrar a la casa, los cuerpos de sus difuntos padres tirados en el suelo como si fueran cualquier cosa; asesinados por heridas de balas. Su única familia, el pequeño tipo psíquico había escapado lejos de su antiguo hogar sin dirección alguna; vagando por toda la región hasta la actualidad…

El pokémon Psi despierta luego de haber trabajo todo el día anterior como siempre lo hace hasta el agotamiento. Vive en la hacienda del ejidatario Gumshoos desde hace varios años, desde niño que ese señor lo sobreexplota con la única recompensa de comida y techo: un esclavo moderno. ¿Pero qué más puede hacer? Si escapara seria presa fácil del crimen organizado. Además que ya se hizo un lugar aquí, esto es todo lo que conoce y no se queja.

—Ya despierta Ludovico —el tipo psíquico siempre despierta antes que el dormilón de su colega— se hace tarde.

—Otro día que despertamos en esta pesadilla —el tipo agua-planta con toda la fuerza de voluntad se levanta de la cama— pero ni modo, al menos podemos ganar el pan de cada día con honradez.

Sigilyph con su machete corta la maleza. Todos los trabajadores inician con sus labores.

reak this, break that, don't break this heart in me

Come, I need you girl, you are my reality

Come be my lover with your warm body

My raggamuffin heart feel so lonely

Bee bop balooba my brain make boom

I'm sittin' all alone

I hope you come back soon

I love you I want you my girl yes I do

All that I want is you that's true

Los dos amigos se van a trabajar a la cosecha recolectar todas las bayas que puedan, hectáreas y más hectáreas de exposición al sol abrazador les espera, el pokémon optimista mientras corta los frutos de la planta sacude el cuerpo al ritmo de la canción que retumba en su cabeza; esa es uno de las ventajas que tenía Kad al tenerlo de amigo, gracias a su telepatía tenía a su disposición un gran catálogo de canciones que Ludicolo previamente había memorizado. Esto suele ayudarle para soportar el exhaustivo trabajo que es obligado a realizar.

En la casa del patrón. El tipo normal está en el comedor discutiendo por teléfono sobre asuntos importante, el sirviente Xatu prepara los alimentos, mientras que su hijo se localiza feliz en la sala jugando con sus juguetes favoritos, surge un imprevisto, tiene que salir por lo que casi corriendo se sube a la camioneta y por tener tantas preocupaciones en su cabeza se le olvida cerrar la puerta. Yungoos descubre que esa pared movediza ya no le es un obstáculo para conocer el mundo que nunca antes había aprovechado y así que decide escapar de la casa.

—No more, no more ¡I can´t stand it! —Canta sin parar el tipo agua-planta.

Kad ya estaba aburrido de realizar siempre la misma tarea repetitiva y cansada, como todos los días finge que mágicamente la baya pabaya que ve con tanta determinación se mueva por si sola hasta tocar la palma de su mano y aunque esto claramente es imposible este sigue intentándolo como si en serio creyera en la magia. Hace unos días había visto moverse por sí sola esos frutos por lo que se siente bien convencido de que puede hacer y después de ser invadido por una voluntad indomable… ¡con consigue! Hace en la palma de su mano esa baya pabaya que tanto añoraba conseguir sin realizar esfuerzo físico.

El pequeño tipo normal por su parte, se había metido en el granero donde guardaban todas las herramientas de trabajo. Este se mueve entre los tractores, camina por debajo de las herramientas corto punzante que cuelgan del piso de la planta alta, pasa enfrente del dormido velador Probopass y llega hasta los tóxicos fertilizantes; intenta abrirlos pero para su suerte no lo logra. Luego se encuentra con botellas llenas de diésel que estaba a punto de tomarse pero como no le gusto el olor lo tira al suelo y sigue con su trayecto de explorar el mundo.

El Kadabra sigue practicando su recién adquirida telekinesis, recolecta de uno en uno todos los frutos que pudiera, se cansa de eso y pasa a reunir las bayas de dos en dos, después en tres en tres y para su infortunio se da cuenta que aburar de la magia le provoca terribles jaquecas. EL tipo psíquico soporta ese intenso dolor de cabeza por toda la mañana y Ludicolo ni enterado estaba por andar divagando en su mente al mismo tiempo que cortaba la maleza con el machete del tipo psíquico-volador. Hace un corto descanso para comer miseria y después regresan al trabajo, Kad descubre que por el momento solo manipular bayas con su mente; probablemente se deba a que realiza esa actividad todo el día desde hace varios años ya sin parar.

El pokémon patrulla sigue insistiendo en sus ganas de explorar todo su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sigue caminando por los campos de cultivo entre los trabajadores que están bien ocupados en su trabajo como para percatarse del pequeño que podría causar un accidente pero por suerte no lo hubo. Yungoos llega al borde de un gran rio artificial y sin pensarlo dos veces se arroja a él para cruzarlo, había un puente de cemento a 387 metros, trata de llegar al otro lado pero la corriente es muy fuerte y termina siendo arrastrado por ella: hay una cascada al final del rio, pero para su suerte existe una represa antes de aquel desnivel.

El pequeño tipo normal llega al otro lado y se topa con el muro que delimita toda la hacienda, sigue la susodicha pared hasta llegar al portón principal que esta frente del puente que cruza el gran rio artificial. Yungoos esta vez se devuelve usando la estructura de cemento, vuelve a cruzarse con los trabajadores de recolectar la cosecha y por fin llega a casa al anochecer unos minutos antes de que su papa llegara a la hacienda. Repentinamente un machete arroja de quien sabe donde le perfora el estómago…

El dueño de la hacienda luego de haber tenido un día muy pesado por viajar de emergencia a la capital regresa a su casa.

—Hijo ya llegue, traigo tus medicinas —descubre el cadáver de su retoño tirado en el suelo; suelta las bolsa de los medicamentos— Yung… —se queda totalmente pasmado.

No more, no more I can't stand it,

No more, no more

No more, no more I can't stand it,

No more, no more

He said: I'm gonna take you high,

Gonna take you low

Gonna take you everywhere I go

Gonna take you high

Unas horas antes. El pokémon Optimista sigue bailando al ritmo de sus canciones mentales entretanto Kab sigue practicando su telekinesis pero ahora con cualquier cosa que no fueran bayas que eso ya se le hace la cosa más fácil del mundo, gracias a sus poderes termino mucho antes de tiempo, hace su mayor esfuerzo por mover cualquier cosa ¡lo que sea! Pero nada de nada. De todos modos no se rinde y sigue intentándolo hasta el anochecer, al final solo consigue caer derrotado, al lado del machete del pokémon pseudopajaro, por el cansancio mientras que su amigo traía la cena y el tipo psíquico estaba exhausto

— ¿pues qué tanto haces camarada? —Pregunta el Lodiculo sentándose para saborear sus emparedados— Desde la mañana que andas bien raro.

—Mira esto —el pokémon psi hace flotar una baya en el aire— tengo telekinesis —decide revelar el secreto a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Oh por Arceus! No lo puedo creer —observa con asombro ese fruto suspendido enfrente de él— es increíble, felicidades Kad por tener tan impresionante poder.

—Lamentablemente solo puedo manipular bayas —levanta una roca del suelo e intenta moverla con su mente; pero no lo consigue— es inútil, al parecer mis poderes son muy limitados —de repente la roca en la palma de su mano empieza a tambalearse y cae al suelo por si solo— o tal vez no —ilusionado hace un último intento y consigue vibrar el susodicho objeto— vamos ¡levántate! —esa cosa sale disparada haciendo un agujero en el techo.

—Creo que te sobre pasaste —comenta el tipo agua-planta; en eso se escucha el sonido del duro objeto rebotando en el techo— espero que esto no sea un problema.

—Tranquilo este poder es inofensivo —sujeta un vaso con agua para beberlo; grietas se forman en la estructura de vidrio— estoy plenamente seguro que se cómo controlarlo, es comprensible —el recipiente se destruye de golpe en su mano— ¡maldición! —Su mano había sido herida por varios pedazos diminutos; gotas de sangre salen de su piel— pero i ni siquiera pensé en quebrar el vaso.

— ¡¿Decías?! ¿Cómo supuestamente pretendes que funcione? —Cuestiona el intrigado Ludicolo.

—Hasta donde sé, opino que para realizar la telekinesis es por una excesiva voluntad de mover las cosas acompañado de un fuerte pensamiento que lo complemente—varias cosas comienza a agitarse entre cortado— ¡pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar! —Empieza a surgir el pánico; se vuelve a escuchar el ruido de la roca golpeando el techo— es más difícil de lo que pensé. Pierdo el control —todos los muebles se sacuden con mas fuerza.

—Kad, relájate que el estrés está afectándote —el pokémo optimista intenta calmar a su mejor amigo— sé que acabas de descubrir la verdadera dificultad del desafío pero el primer paso es no dejarse invadir por el miedo y seguir adelante con paso firme —le aconseja; es muy sabio por eso disfruta de la vida a cada momento.

—Gracias Ludovico, no sé qué haría sin ti —el tipo psíquico al recodar que tiene a su lado a alguien que le estima mucho y le tiene mucha confianza es que logra poner en orden sus preocupaciones— listo, solo fue una crisis nerviosa por creer que no podría dominar mis habilidades a voluntad —todo se detiene de golpe— bueno ya vámonos a dormir que se hace de noche —ya fue mucha telekinesis por hoy.

—Ya quiero verte mañana con tus poderes recolectar en cuestión de segundos todo el huerto —comenta el tipo agua-planta después de acabarse su cena.

Ya estaban a punto de dormirse cuando de repente la roca que había salido disparada vuelve a ingresar al cuarto, haciéndole otro agujero al podrido techo de madera, asustando a ambos por tal inesperado suceso, luego esa misma cosa se moviliza a gran velocidad por toda la habitación haciendo que el pokémon psi se sintiera muy mal por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus poderes no lo mangonearan y en cambio Ludicolo aún tenía la certeza de que su amigo superaría su dificultad; casi es golpeado en la cabeza y de todos modos no pierde la tranquilidad.

—Ludovico, no entiendo ¿Cómo es que no pierdes la fe en mí? —Ni se molesta en detener al objeto incontrolable— Soy un bueno para nada —se avergüenza de sí mismo.

—Kad ¡reacciona! Ya no eres el abra desnutrido y desamparado que alguna vez encontré vagando a su suerte en la cercanía de la hacienda —el Kadabra lo considera como una especie de figura paterna a la cual seguir; aunque este solo tenía 10 años más que él.

— ¡Detente! —El tipo psíquico estalla y con mucha voluntad logra parar esa roca voladora— si lo logre.

—Felicidades Kad, sabía que podías hacerlo.

Acto seguido el plato que el Ludicolo había dejado empieza a elevarse y cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Después explota el foco y finalmente el machete de Sigilyph sale disparado hacia afuera de la habitación; Kadabra por más que intenta fingir fortaleza es claro que el obstáculo fue más que él. Los dos pokémon que yacían allí escuchan con horror el grito desgarrador de su patrón.

Gonna take you low

But I can't stand it no, no more

No, no more (x 3)

El Ludicolo y el Kadabra se habían dormido sabiendo que el día de mañana seria uno muy difícil y efectivamente no estaban equivocados…

Al alba yacían en fila somnolientos todos los trabajadores de la hacienda; Grovyle, Kadabra, Rattata Alola, Probopass, Ludicolo, Xatu, Sigilyhp y Hawlucha. El patrón de tipo normal traía una escopeta en mano cargada, lista para disparar y sin rodeos pregunta:

— ¿Quién fue? —No hay respuesta; nadie sabe o quiere responder— ¿con que así van a ser las cosas? —De un disparo a la cabeza asesina al pseudopajaro— me he dado cuenta que he sido muy blando con ustedes, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente. Vivirán en el mundo distorsión y yo seré su peor pesadilla, vayan a trabajar. Hoy no hay desayuno —se retira.

A pesar que el tipo psíquico-volador no era alguien que compartiera mucho con los demás, a todos les afecto su muerte ya que después de todo: era su colega. Cualquiera hubiera muerto porque el pokémon vigilante ya que había escogido al azar, pero el más inquieto por esa calumnia fue el tipo psíquico porque él tenía toda la culpa; alguien más recibió el castigo que debía ser exclusivamente propio pero su cobardía no le permitió entregarse, hubiera muerto pero habría recibido su merecido, por su error alguien falleció y ese será un peso que deberá cargar por el resto de su vida. Empieza a repudiarse por ser tan débil y cobarde, sobre todo lo primero.

It's a love raggalove, what is my destiny

Come, squeeze me tight and make feel irie

Don't make me feel like I'm nobody

Let the rhythm of your heart beat for Gary B.

Bee bop balooba my brain make boom

I feel like I'm lost with no headroom

I miss it to kiss it my girl yes I do

All that I want is you that's true

Todos los trabajadores de la hacienda, ya pasada la crisis, regresan a sus labores con el nerviosismo de ver patrullando al Gumshoos con su escopeta y llamando por teléfono; posteriormente descubrirían que estaba solicitando guardias de seguridad para que sus subordinados no pudiera escapar de la que se convertiría en su prisión de por vida.

El kadabra por su parte estaba completamente destrozado, pensando en que lo mejor hubiera sigo entregar y si perdía la vida por lo menos no terminaría cargando con esta culpa que le carcome el alma. Ludicolo por su parte ni se preocupa, él estaba feliz por seguir con vida y quien había perdido la vida era alguien que ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero al ver a su protegido al borde de la depresión decide poner cartas en el asunto y dice:

—No te culpes Kad, la vida es injusta, no vale la pena indagar en el pasado…

—Todo esto paso porque subestime mis poderes —está muy cabizbajo; se avergüenza de sí mismo— no volveré a usar mi telekinesis nunca más —le salen lagrimas— solo causo problemas...

—Cómo quieres Kad, solo recuerda que tú eres el único responsable por velar por tu vida y lo único importante es vivir el presente, además que no vale la pena ponerse triste por la muerte, lo único seguro es que a todos nos llegara tarde o temprano aunque no queramos —el tipo agua-planta después de dar su opinión se pone a sacudir su cuerpo al ritmo de sus canciones mentales mientras recolecta las bayas del cultivo.

A lo largo del día estuvieron llegando pokémon demasiado imponentes y poderosos: sus guardias de seguridad.

Is it what you like, what you want, what you're fighting for,

Or is it more?

Is it what you like, what you want, what you're fighting for?

No, no, no more!

Cayó la noche. Todos los ahora presos en la hacienda, estaban reunidos en el granero discutiendo sobre su preocupante situación y que harían con el cada vez más loco patrón que los quiere tortura y matarlos de hambre. El pokémon brujula pretende enfrentarse al mandamás del lugar, pero esa un plan muy arriesgado y mientras todos debatían la propuesta de repente el recién llegado Hawlucha irrumpe con su sugerencia:

—No queda otra opción más que escapar.

—Yo todavía quiero golpear al patrón —el tipo roca-acero en verdad que se quiere desquitar del tipo normal por años de sobrexplotación.

—Si claro, con tremenda escopeta que se carga el Gumshoos de seguro que le alcanzas a dar un golpe —responde con su sarcasmo— mi plan es robarnos la camioneta del patrón e ir todos juntos contra los guardias, si quieres escapar debe ser hoy antes de que se le ocurra blindar el muro con seguridad de primera —explica el tipo lucha-volador con mucha confianza en sus palabras.

—Pero si a me gusta vivir en la hacienda —se pone nostálgico el pokémon místico— este es mi hogar, para mí el exterior es completamente desconocido.

—Sé que todos tendrán sus necesidades para seguir aquí pero por mi parte les digo que yo pienso escapar —el pokémon lucha libre revela mucha confianza— con o sin ustedes, allí es su decisión si me acompañan.

—Pues si me lo pones así, te digo que desistiré de golpear al patrón solo porque me caites bien —se expresa el Probopass.

—Entonces está decidido, nos largamos de aquí —el pokémon optimista aprueba el plan.

Más tarde cuando la luna llena se localiza en lo más alto del cielo, el pokémon vigilante estaba roncando plácidamente en su cama entretanto los jornaleros se suben a la camioneta, Ludicolo enciende el vehiculo al mismo tiempo que el pokémon brújula, Xatu y Hawlucha se colocan en la parte de carga y los demás se sientan adelante. Salieron a toda velocidad, alertando a Hydreigon que fue directo a alertar a su jefe, los trabajadores por su parte ya estaban llegando a la entrada principal donde los estaban esperando los guardias nocturnos: Tyranitar y Haxosus.

Break this, break that, don't break this heart in me  
Come, I need you, girl, you are my reality  
Come be my lover with your warm body  
My raggamuffin heart feel so lonely  
Bee bop balooba, my brain make boom  
I'm sittin' all alone  
I hope you come back soon  
I love you, I want you, my girl, yes, I do  
All that I want is you, that's true

Enseguida el pokémon Coraza al ver a los jornaleros intentando escapar ejecuta el movimiento de Roca afilada; de la tierra surgieron columnas del mencionado material las cuales hacen volcar la automóvil. Antes de eso Hawlucha se había subido al techo del móvil, en cuanto la camioneta impacta con el ataque del agresor este da un gran brinco y en pleno vuelo ejecuta un fulminante Patada salto alta que debilita al instante al tipo roca-siniestro. Acto seguido el pokémon lucha libre empieza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Haxorus; el jornalero da un rodillazo con la izquierda y después arremete con un gancho al hígado por la derecha mientras que el dragón reacciona al contrataca con un par de puñetazos y siguen así su frenética batalla sin bajar la intensidad.

Los que estaban en la automóvil tratan de salir lo más rápido de ella, Xatu ayuda a Probopass a levantarse del suelo, Grovyle con una herida rompe la ventana de una patada sin dudar en herir su pie y junto a Rattata alola salen rápido del vehículo. Ludicolo y kadabra por su parte se tardan más en escapar de la camioneta. Después los pokémon Místico, Geco bosque y Ratón cruzan el puente para ejercer juntos todos los movimientos de Psíquico, Hoja afilada e Hipercolmillo respectivamente sobre el candado que contenía el portón; el tipo roca-acero con su increíble fuerza vuelve a poner el vehículo en su lugar en ese lapso de tiempo. Los tres pokémon que intentaban romper la dura cerradura de acero no lograban mucho avance pero aun así no piensan rendirse y siguen insistiendo con su férrea voluntad por escapar de ese infierno; solo ese muro los separa de la libertad.

El pokémon bocahacha realiza un Danza dragón al mismo tiempo que el Hawlucha deja un Sustituto, luego con un poderoso Zarpazo de su extremidad superior izquierda destruye el doble que había dejado su oponente y con la derecha trata de agredir a su adversario pero antes de recibir ese brutal golpe El tipo lucha-volador de un acróbata que resulta en un fuerte cabezazo que agrede el estómago su contrario; este resiste con dolor y tenacidad ese asalto para luego arremeter con una planta: aplastándolo. El pokémon lucha libre gracias a su gran fuerza logra soportar todo el peso de su enemigo, se levanta del suelo al aplicar todo su coraje en quitarse esa carga de encima; el Haxorus por su parte utiliza su cola para fatigar a su contrincante el cual nunca sede y en cambo termina siendo arrojado al rio artificial.

La automóvil vuelve a estar en posición, el tipo agua-planta se sube de nuevo a la camioneta y en cuanto la enciende escucha un fuerte rugido: Hydreigon, el pokemon voraz junto con el tipo normal montado en su espalda con la escopeta lista para disparar llegaron para detenerlos o asesinarlos. El trio de pokémon después de muchos intentos logró finiquitar con su tardada labor de destruir el candado que impedía su libertad pero en ese preciso instante son embestidos por un letal Pulso umbrío de parte del tipo siniestro-dragón; de pura casualidad escaparon de recibir el golpe directo pero si quedaron muy lastimado por tremendo despliegue de ese nivel de poder que desató ese Hydreigon de alto nivel. Grovyle, Rattata Alola y Xatu se levantan del suelo con heridas y moretones por haber salta a su suerte para el suelo, el tipo psíquico-volador se había lastima con una roca además de tener raspones por todo el cuerpo, el tipo siniestro-normal se localiza en el rio con el cuerpo adolorido y el inicial de tipo planta era el más dañado por el poderoso movimiento de tipo siniestro pero aun así seguía a duras penas consciente.

No more, no more I can't stand it  
No more, no more  
No more, no more I can't stand it  
No more, no more

He said, "I'm gonna take you high  
Gonna take you low  
Gonna take you everywhere I go  
Gonna take you high  
Gonna take you low  
But I can't stand it no, no more  
No, no more  
No, no more  
No, no more."

Gumshoos dispara con su escopeta hacia la camioneta que se estaba cruzando el puente, el pokémon brújula ejecuta Foco resplandor sobre el pokémon vigilante y sigue instante mientras este se queda recibiendo todo el daño, pero es ayudado por Hydreigon que de un Pulso umbrío logra distraer al tipo roca-acero de seguir atacando a su jefe, el tipo normal aprovecha la oportunidad y de un disparo destruye la cabeza del Probopass. El pokémon lucha libre por su parte toma por sorpresa al Gumshoos que lo debilita de un patada salto alta al mismo tiempo que el pokémon bocahacha lograba salir del rio artificial para seguir luchando en el combate pero para su desgracia su adversario ya se había dado a la fuga en el vehículo motorizado y no tenía forma de alcanzarlo. Los jornaleros que habían logrado escapar en el automóvil del patrón estaban siendo perseguidos por el pokémon voraz.

En la persecución desde la parte trasera Xatu, Kadabra y Rattata Alola con Tajo aéreo, Bola sombra y Rayo hielo respectivamente pero aun así entre los tres apenas logran hacerle un daño considerable a su feroz enemigo. El tipo siniestro-dragón se cansa de realizar la persecución a toda velocidad y lanza al aire su movimiento de tipo dragón más poderoso de todos; en el cielo aparece una gran columna de intensa luz que se elevan hasta alcanzar una altura prominente y desde allí explota para formar potentes bolas de energía pura que impactan de forma brutal contra el suelo. Ludicolo esquiva con mucha desesperación varias de esas esferas de poder tan destructivos que dejaban enorme cráter en la tierra al impactar contra ella y por más que el tipo agua-planta hace su mayor esfuerzo al final son alcanzados por un vigoroso Cometa draco: se detiene el tiempo. Rápidamente todos los que se daban a la fuga recuperan la consciencia pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el pokémon voraz daba el golpe final; de un Pulso umbrío debilita al tipo psíquico-volador, al psíquico y al siniestro-normal.

It's a love raggalove, what is my destiny?  
Come, squeeze me tight and make feel irie  
Don't make me feel like I'm nobody  
Let the rhythm of your heart beat for Gary B  
Bee bop balooba, my brain make boom  
I feel like I'm lost with no headroom  
I miss it to kiss it, my girl, yes, I do  
All that I want is you, that's true

El tipo agua-planta optimista sale del automóvil para ponerse a bailar, entretanto en el cielo empezaban a formarse nubes de tormenta, extiende su mano lo más alto que puede escuchándose un fuerte trueno muy cerca: llueve al instante. Acto seguido Ludicolo expulso de su boca un potente chorro de agua al mismo tiempo que su adversario hace lo propio con su movimiento de tipo siniestro; ambas agresiones colisionan brutalmente ocasionando que los dos oponente hace su mayor esfuerzo por imponente contra su contrario pero pasaron los segundos sin un claro vencedor de la contienda entre los mencionados ataques. Hawlucha aprovecha para sorprender al tipo siniestro-dragón pero este a pesar que termina recibiendo daño por el Hidro bomba lanzado por el pokémon optimista se le es más importante esquivar el confiado patada salto alta del pokémon lucha libre que era de mucho más preocupación que lo otro; el tipo lucha-volador falla su ataque ocasionando un severo daño en su rodilla y además es sumado el golpe de Cola férrea dado por el pokémon voraz dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

Ludovico junta sus manos para formar una gran esfera verde que arroja contra su adversario dando justo en el blanco pero no se detiene allí y en el fervor de la contienda concentra toda su energía en sus manos que se iluminan dando lugar a un sentimiento de euforia por golpear a toda potencia a su enemigo: Puño incremento. La lluvia se hace cada vez más intensa causando que en el campo de batalla se llenara cada vez más de charcos. Hydreigon se da un Respiro para recuperar energía entretanto el pokémon optimista aprovecha la oportunidad para agredirle con su movimiento de tipo lucha lastimando una de sus cabezas, al siguiente segundo conecta un tremendo puñetazo sobre el mentón de la cabeza principal, acto seguido con su brazo enfrente se lanza con todo contra su contrincante y finalmente le deja un ojo morado al estampar sin piedad su Puño incremento fortalecido. El tipo siniestro-dragón procede con un Cola ferra que es neutralizada de un imparable porrazo por parte del contrario pero no se rinde, ejecuta un crítico Pulso-dragón y su oponente recurre a usar sus manos bastante energizadas para detener en seco esa agresión mandada por su enemigo aunque se le complica un poco el asunto.

Repentinamente a Ludovico se le ocurre la idea de usar el terreno lodoso para deslizarse por debajo de su adversario, lo realiza sin dudarlo sorprendiendo al pokémon voraz que no se la esperaba recibir un daño directo en su estómago, quien se eleva en aire con mucho dolor en su vientre y con una mirada de enojo se la piensa para ejecutar su próxima jugada. El tiempo se detiene por unos momentos, el agua empieza a acumularse en el sombre de Ludicolo derramándose posteriormente, Hydreigon mira hacia tierra a su oponente con su ojo bueno mientras la fuerza lluvia ocasionaba molestia al estamparse contra sus ojos morado, a lo lejos se ven dos rayos con sus respectivos truenos caer en el horizonte y contriciones esperan paciente la respuesta del otro aprovechan un poco recuperar el aliento: el cansancio les consumía. El pokémon optimista sabía que su enemigo era un pokémon de alto nivel por lo que se sentía muy alegra de sí mismo por haberle hecho una buena pelea a tan admirable luchador de alto calibre pero por el contrario el tipo siniestro-dragón se enfurecía cada vez más ante su ser porque su supuesto rival rancho seguida de pie y la situación se les estaba saliendo de control.

Hydreigon totalmente frustrado con odio extremo recupere de nuevo a la fuerte bruta al ejecutar su movimiento más poderoso de todos: Cometa draco. Repentinamente desde su boca de nuevo una gran columna luminosa se extiende hacia el cielo abriéndose paso entre las nubes de tormenta hasta que llegada a cierta altura explota desplegando en todos los sentidos enormes esfera de energía pura y sin embargo el tipo siniestro-dragón desde las altura se lanza en picada a máxima velocidad con la posibilidad de golpearse con su propia técnica. Ludovico reúne toda la energía que le queda para ejercer presión con su Hidro bomba a toda potencia pero a su feroz adversario poco le importó, ya que con su enojo al tope, atravesaría con su cuerpo recibiendo daño directo del ataque de tipo agua y con coraje llegado el momento con sus tres cabezas ejecuta un tremendo Pulso umbrío que el pokémon optimista resistiría con firmeza pero no contaba con que el Hydreigon le mordería con sus cabezas secundaria sus hombros: grita de dolor.

De un puño incremento se quita de encima a su contrincante que le había mordido con tal agresividad; de la perforación que le había dejado en la piel empezó a brotar unas gotas de sangre y el tipo agua-planta hacia muecas de la sensación desagradable que percibía en la parte mal herida de su cuerpo. Pero el pokémon voraz ejecuta rápido un Cola férrea sin tiempo para reaccionar a su oponente que obtiene ese intenso impacto en su barriga. Las esferas de energía inician a colisionar contra el lodazal que era el campo de tierra donde habían luchado; de repente un cometa draco estaba por impactar a ambos contrincantes pero estos lograron separarse a tiempo para seguir de pie aunque recibirían algo de daño por quedar bajo el radio de impacto del astro. Acto seguido Hydreigon realiza un Respiro pero para su desgracia es alcanzado por su propio movimiento de tipo dragón mientras que su contrario esquiva sin mucho problema el asteroide que iba directo hacia él con la ayuda de su bailar tan recurrente; ambos adversarios están a limite por igual por lo que sus próximas apuestas serían las ultimas.

No more, no more I can't stand it  
No more, no more  
No more, no more I can't stand it  
No more, no more

Grovyle reacciona y observa el conflicto mientras intenta moverse con su adolorido cuerpo; la pelea en la que ambos oponentes se quedan mirando por varios segundos, a su alrededor siguen cayendo las esferas de energía pura, Ludicolo desvía la mirada al suelo observando el lodo al lado de su contrincante y formula un plan que involucraba algo de suerte. Entonces el pokémon optimista realiza una Energibola para después arrojarla contra el fango que salpica el rostro de su enemigo tapándole los ojos y acto seguido corre a toda velocidad hasta llegar para agredirlo con un Puño incremento a máximo potencia, pero para su sorpresa un ojo de la cabeza segundaria logra apreciar la amenaza y logra esquivarlo a duras penas. El tipo agua-planta vuelve a arremeter con valentía pero el pokémon voraz lo sorprende con otro Cometa draco mandado a corta distancia que lo lastima parcialmente, con su cola iluminada ejerce desafío para su adversario que lo contrarresta con su movimiento más poderoso y ya los dos están bien agotados. La lluvia se detiene. Hydreigon con sus pocas fuerzas somete a su contrincante con un fuerte apretón para esperar el impacto directo de su ataque de tipo dragón y rogar por salir consiente de eso en el último segundos y el Ludicolo por su parte trata de liberarse utilizando su Hidro bomba pero para su des fortunio su oponente es resistente a ese elemento.

He said, "I'm gonna take you high  
Gonna take you low  
Gonna take you everywhere I go  
Gonna take you high  
Gonna take you low  
But I can't stand it no, no more  
No, no more  
No, no more  
No, no more."

El cometa draco va directo hacia ellos, pero el tipo siniestro-dragón no contaba con la aparición del pokémon Geco bosque que se lanza al combate y con valor; este a pesar de lo débil que se siente, se para firme entre el húmedo barro, para después chocar con fuerzas sus nudillos, acto seguido se agacha para hundir la palma de sus manos en el lodo para que de este surgieran unas enorme raíces que atrapan al pokémon voraz de tal forma que este no se podría liberar. Ludovico aprovecha la inesperada situación para escapar y no ser golpeado por el movimiento de tipo dragón: Hydreigon es debilitado. Después los dos tipo planta se suben a la camioneta para marcharse a toda velocidad lo más lejos que se pudiera.

Más tarde al amanecer. Todos despiertan en la parte trasera del automóvil para descubrir que efectivamente habían logrado escapar de la hacienda del explotador Gumshoos. El tipo planta desde que amaneció estuvo observando por la ventana el paisaje monótono de pastizales extenderse hasta el horizonte, Ludicolo seguida conduciendo con la mirada bien cansada que de hecho llegaba a quedarse dormido con los ojos abierto y si no fuera por Grovyle ya se hubiera salido de la carreta. Xatu, Kadabra y Rattata Alola se percatan que el pokémon brújula había fallecido en su escape que aunque fue éxito si tuvo su costo; el tipo psíquico ante esta nueva muerte suma su culpa, su odio ante sí mismo por perder el control ante sus poderes telekineticos y se pone muy triste que agacha la mirada para luego ponerse a sollozar sin poder aguantar ese sentimiento de impotencia por estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Los otros dos que se lo localizaban en la parte de atrás están bien felices por haber escapado de la tiranía de ese tipo normal hijo de Giratina que hasta creen que no tiene corazón y el pokémon ratón abre la pequeña ventana que estaba en la parte de atrás de la cabina del conductor.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunta el tipo siniestro-normal mientras se percataba que el conductor estaba dormido— ¡Ludicolo esta dormido! —Grovyle estaba sujetando el volante con una mano.

Más tarde quien estuvo al volante fue Hawlucha, este se dirigió haca la casa de Rattata Alola ya que no estaba muy lejos desde la posicionen la que se encontraba y luego de un día al volante llegan al pueblo roedor; una pequeña comunidad compuesta principalmente por pokémon de la mencionada especie. Llegan a una humilde casa que resulta ser el hogar de Jorge y todos se bajan excepto el pokémon lucha libre.

—Bienvenidos sean todo a mi territorio —se expresa el Rattata de Alola.

En eso salen de la pequeña choza sale toda la familia del pokémon ratón; sus abuelos: Raichu Alola y Raticate; sus padres; Raticate y Raticate Alola; sus tíos: Raichu y Raticate; sus primos: dos ratatta mellizos y su prima Raticate que traía a su novio Sandslash.

—Amigos les presento a mi familia.

—Hijo ¿Quiénes son todo estos?

—Son mis colegas de la hacienda Unova —le responde.

—Espero que no sea un problema señor Raticate —habla el pokémon optimista.

—No te preocupes Ludicolo, donde comen diez comen quince —comenta el padre de Jorge.

—Pero somos seis —el pokémon lucha-volar se da a la fuga en la camioneta— bueno, siempre si somos cinco —responde el tipo psíquico-volador.

Entonces los cinco ex trabajadores que habían escapado de la hacienda del pokémon vigilante se quedaron unos días en la casa de los roedores por unos días durante lo cual les dio tiempo para pensar en lo que harían y fue en esas fecha que llega una misteriosa carta en la que ofrecía una beca para estudiar en el internado: Dusknoir. Así es como Xatu, Grovyle, Kadabra, Rattata Alola y los sumados mellizos Ratatta decidieron que la mejor idea era ingresar a esa susodicha escuela para seguir avanzando en su nivel educativo, Ludicolo iría para cuidarlos y averiguar si le daban trabajo.

No, no more

No, no more

No, no more

Is it what you like, what you want, what you're fighting for?

Or is it more?

Is it what you like, what you want, what you're fighting for?

No, no, no more

A los pocos días de que iniciaran las clases los cinco adolescentes interesados en asistir a la mencionada escuela junto con el adulto responsable se subieron al autobús que los llevaría hasta la ciudad más cercana al mencionado internado y de allí caminarían hasta llegar a esa recóndita ubicación. Para el viaje todos tenían sus mochilas con víveres y todo lo necesario para acampar. Luego de estar en el transporte sin hacer nada más que platicar para conocerse mejor llegan a Arroyoclaro donde un Toucannon se sube al autobús para ofrecerle bayas de todo tipo….

El transporte había parado para abastecerse de combustible. Al lado estaba el restaurante local en donde un Chesnaught estaba platicando de forma severa con una Swanna y entonces llega un Carracosta para anotar sus pedidos. Grovyle pro su parte mira por la ventana para darse que cuenta que un Hypno le observaba directamente y además le ofrece su emparedado; el tipo planta al enterarse cambia con rapidez su mirada al frente con mucho enojo, ya sabía de quien se trataba ese misterioso pokémon Hypnosis, pero vuelve a mirar por la ventana para darse cuenta que había desaparecido y se cruza de brazos además de hacer su rostro de indiferencia aunque se notaba su incomodidad.

Más tarde llegan a la susodicha ciudad: su última parada. Así que bajaron todos irse caminando y a mitad de acampan para perseguir al día siguiente. Antes de dormir platican entre ellos bajo el fuego de la fogata.

— ¿Entonces son gemelos? —Pregunta Xatu.

—Así es, yo me llamo Rick.

—Y yo Rock, mi hermano y yo somos inseparables.

—Oye chico callado ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas? —Se cuestiona Jorge.

El tipo planta se limita a escribir su nombre en la tierra: Grov.

— ¿Qué pasa Kab porque tan cabizbajo? —Ludicolo trata de animarlo pero no lo consigue.

—Otro pokémon que por mi culpa murió —su tristeza se estaba convirtiendo en depresión.

—Ya Kab no te menosprecies, las cosas simplemente pasan, no mires el pasado que no se puede cambiar y mejor vive el presente que es lo único importante, no vale ni preocuparse por el incierto futuro —aunque el pokémon optimista sabe que el tipo psíquico está muy mal por lo menos consigue que no muriera de sueño por esta vez— solo recuerda, nunca olvides quien eres…

Al final todos terminan durmiendo. En la mañana son secuestrados por la mafia de Chesnaught y son llevados hasta un almacén en Arroyoclaro donde los encadenan con sus brazos extendidos al techo pegado a la pared. Tyranitar los observaba en el fondo.

— ¿Pero qué carajos? —Sky empieza a asustarse al comprender en el problema en el que están metidos.

— ¿sorprendidos? —Pregunta el Gumshoos— porque todos estos días estuve muy ocupado buscándolos.

—Maldito Gums ¡porque no nos puedes dejar en paz! —Le responde enojado el tipo agua-planta.

—MI querido Ludovico, tantos años trabajando para mí y al final resulta que me traicionas por la espalda ¡muy mal! Me decepcionas —camina enfrente de ellos con los antebrazos en la espalda— Verán, durante todo este tiempo quería asesinarlos, pero luego pensé que eso no tendría chiste, es entonces cuando se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de venderles sus órganos a padres que necesiten donantes para salvar la vida de sus hijos enfermos —sentencia con sus frías palabras.

— ¡Estas bien loco! —El tipo siniestro-normal se enfurece por el plan de su ex patrón.

—Para nada, véanlo por el lado amable, por lo menos una parte seguirá viviendo en el cuerpo de alguien que lo necesite —en eso llega el encargado de la operación— pues bueno los dejo con el doctor, adiós…

He said, "I'm gonna take you high  
Gonna take you low  
Gonna take you everywhere I go  
Gonna take you high  
Gonna take you low  
But I can't stand it no, no more  
No, no more  
No, no more  
No, no more."

La camioneta del pokémon vigilante se estaciona en la entrada del almacén. Entonces el tipo normal se retira entretanto el Vileplume le inyecta anestesia al pokémon optimista ocasionando que se quedara profundamente dormido y posteriormente lo libera para enseguida ponerlo sobre una mesa para poco a poco ir quitando sus valiosos órganos vitales como Intestinos, riñones, páncreas, hígado, pulmones, estomago, líquido cefalorraquídeo y corazón…

Durante todo el procesamiento de extras ion de órganos los Mellizos estaban aterrados mirando con temor lo que les iban a hacer, Xatu siquiera podía ver aquel espectáculo escalofriante orquestado por ese cínico doctor que asesinaba a alguien que estimaba mucho, Ratatta Alola hace su mayor esfuerzo por escapar y hasta muerde las cadenas pero es inútil, Grovyle le vale y se queda allí como estatua sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Pero de todos el más impactado es Kadabra, estaba bien pasmado por ver morir a su tutor, quien había sido su guía desde que tenía memoria ¡no lo toleró!

No more, no more I can't stand it  
No more, no more  
No more, no more I can't stand it  
No more, no more

Mientras tanto en un pequeño cuarto el Chesnaught le entregaba mucho dinero a Gumshoos.

—Fue un honor hacer tratos con usted —comenta el tipo normal.

—No hay de que viejo amigo —responde el pokémon corazaespín.

Repentinamente se abre la puerta revelando a Hawlucha con un uniforme de policía y apuntando a los delincuentes con una pistola.

—Manos en alto ¡Están detenidos! Se acabó Gabriel tu reinado del terror termina aquí.

—No me hagas reír Haw, ¿utilizando a los demás para tu beneficio personal? Típico de ti pero para tu mala suerte. Se acabó tu protección —con unos reflejo increíble saca su pistola y dispara en el pecho de su rival que cayó al suelo.

— ¿ya se conocían? —Pregunta curioso el Gumshoos.

—Larga historia pero solo diré que ese Haw es un traicionero de primera.

Chesnaguht se levanta de su silla para darle el tiro de gracias a su más grande molestia pero en cuanto estuvo enfrente apuntando a la cabeza el pokémon lucha libre deja de fingir estar muerto para contraataca disparándole en el hombro y después arremete con un Acróbata que debilita de un golpe al tipo planta-lucha.

—como dije están detenidos…

—Maldigo el primer día que te conocí —es lo que dice el tipo normal al mismo tiempo que cumple las órdenes del uniformado.

—Gracias no eres el primero que me lo dice...

Acto seguido le llega por la espalda Haxorus con un oportuno Garra dragón directo en el blanco que provoca que el Hawlucha diré su arma al suelo y el tipo dragón con el mismo movimiento vuelve a darle otro zarpazo desgarrando su camisa de policía revelando que debajo del uniforme traía un chaleco a prueba de balas. El pokémon vigilante aprovecha el conflicto entre rivales para salir corriendo y escapar en su camioneta para refugiarse en su hacienda.

De repente un aura oscura recubre todo el cuerpo del tipo psíquico, empiezan a formarse grietas en las paredes y con facilidad se quita las cadenas de encima, en eso con su poderoso telekinesis levanta del suelo al doctor de tipo planta-veneno para estrangularlo en el aire pero es detenido por el pokémon coraza al impactarlo con un crítico Roca afilada. El pokémon psi ni se inmuta y soporta el tremendo impacto con maestría, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa arroja a donde sea al tipo planta-veneno a su suerte para ahora enfocarse en el tipo roca-siniestro; es entonces que el mencionado pokémon siente como una misteriosa fuerza ejerce una extrema presión por todo su cuerpo hasta que Tyranitar es pulverizado por completo quedando solo un pequeño montículo de arena. Kadabra hubiera seguido causando destrucción pero sus inexperiencia ante tal poder psíquico le ocasiona un daño cerebral que provoca su espontaneo desmayo.

El pokémon bocahacha sigue batallando contra el tipo lucha-volador pero aprovecha la distracción de Vileplume chocando con su adversario para escapar junto con su jefe para reagruparse mejor. Luego de que el policía confirmara que su delincuente había logrado escapar esposa al tipo planta-veneno por el asesinato de Ludovico para llevarlo entregarlo a las autoridades competentes y en ese preciso momento es llamado por teléfono desde la estación principal.

— ¿Qué pasa Thor? —Contesta la llamada el pokémon lucha libre.

—Haw, tengo malas noticias, los que te inculparon ganaron el juicio por lo que ahora eres un prófugo de la justicio —informa su familiar— ¿lograste capturar a Gabriel? —pregunta el pokémon judo.

—Pues nuestra información era correcta, Gums tenía contactos con Gabriel y efectivamente logre verlo de nuevo pero escapo…

—Esto es terrible, Gabriel era lo único que podía darnos tiempo, ahora tendrás que desaparecer mientras se me ocurre algo para contrarrestar este conflicto y ganar aliados —es lo que dice el Throh por teléfono.

—Oye, ¿Por qué Gabriel dijo que mi protección se había agotado? —cuestiona bien intrigado.

—no está muy equivocado, varios de nuestros colegas decidieron marcharse y no los culpo, después de enterarse de la estafa maestra tu credibilidad cayo por los suelos, yo soy el único que queda porque somos familia y confió plenamente en mi —sentencia el tipo lucha.

—Gracias hermano por el apoyo, espero que mi delicada situación tenga solución, pero bueno te dejo y lo dejare a tus manos, nos vemos —cuelga.

En eso el Hawlucha escucha la conversación de los menores acerca de un internado a mitad de la nada, el pokémon lucha libre tiene que desaparecer por lo que se le ocurre ofrecerse para llevarlos hasta allí y una vez descubierto la ubicación pedir trabajo para desaparecer por un tiempo en el susodicho lugar. Entonces convence a los adolescentes con su papel como policía para llevarlos hasta su patrulla escondida en esa ciudad para más tarde ir a la mencionada escuela.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: Kab es el mismo Kadabra del culto de la historia original.

Nota del autor: El autor de la canción es Maxx (por si lo desconocían).

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos más tarde...


	3. Get a way

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Si no hay LucarioXBraixen entonces no es un fanfic de Experimento escolar.

* * *

Come with me did you feel so fully irate

Me put under arrest in a new york city

In a dance hall in a dance hall on a dance floor

We do a rum dance man

Raggaman yes it's a raggaman jump

People drinking champagne up

Mum-do-lafasha

Pump it up start to swing about day

While you listen to the music jump up and party.

Leonor es un Lucario que vive en una colonia de clase media. Siendo hijo único de madre soltera, no dispone de muchos recursos económicos como para seguir estudiando por lo que se dedica a trabajar todos los días en la tienda musical de su tía Exploud junto a su amigo Wartortle que decidió unírsele para hacerle compañía y de paso tener un ingreso extra.

Un día como cualquier otro estaba en la pequeña terraza, que tenía al lado de su cuarto, contemplando a ese Braixen que platicaba arduamente con su hermana shiny en la calle: su vecino. Él se hacía como el despistado cuando era más que obvio que estaba siendo devorado con la sola mirada de aquel pokémon aura que no escatimaba en discreción, toda la larga hora que el tipo fuego de forma consciente le pidió a su familiar que le ayudara a tener una excusa para quedarse harta hora en la vía pública para que ese Lucario pudiera contemplarlo con lujuria.

—Pues ya se me acabaron los temas de conversación y ya llevamos una maldita hora aquí paradas como si nada ¿podríamos continuar otro día? —Se queja la Braixen Shiny.

—No, creo que el vecino no puede aguantar más y se va a masturbar —le responde con una miraba muy pervertida.

—Aun siendo Gay eres igual de Ditto que cualquier otro macho —Ya está más que molesta— ¿y porque no vas de una vez por todas con el Lucario para que te de duro por atrás?

— ¿De qué me hablas hermana? SI yo soy una santa, nadie me ha abierto las piernas —se desilusiona— por desgracia —lo piensa un poco— ¿Para qué me salga con que es más pasivo que yo? No señor, él como activo que es, tiene que tomar la iniciativa.

—Si verdad, que gran desilusión tuviste con ese Machamp que muy machote y a la mera hora te pide que se la metas ¿pero cómo íbamos a saber eso? —Empieza a reírse— pareciera que los activos están en vías de extinción.

—Me temo que tienes razón —se cruza de brazos— a este ritmo terminare siendo mayor con una colección interminables de consoladores.

— ¿y por cierto ya te metiste uno de esos por el culo?

— Claro que no, quiero entregarme mi virginidad a un tipo lucha grande, fuerte y muy varonil que me haga gemir muy rico y hacerme sentir en la gloria —cabizbaja la cabeza por la frustración— no a un pedazo de plástico. Pero te cuanto que desde la gran decepción me estoy volviendo loco de lo excitado que estoy, entiéndeme, estaba muy ilusionado con mi primera vez y resulto que yo tenía que ser el penetrador —su rostro cambia a ira— no me jodas, ¿Cómo que ese desgraciado quería que metiera mi cosa en su…? —Le da escalofríos— Que asco, ni aunque estuviera ebrio ocurriría esa posibilidad.

— Hay hermano, ¿pero que no tiene curiosidad por saber que se siente estar dentro de alguien? —Empieza a soñar despierta— esa curiosidad me carcome todos los días, me gustaría tener pene aunque sea por un día para saber lo que sienten los machos cuando contraemos nuestros cuerpos.

— Te cuento que tampoco te pierdes de mucho, en serio no es la gran cosa, por eso prefiero que me den antes que dar.

— Hay hermano, creo que nos equivocamos de cuerpo al nacer, tú debiste ser hembra y yo macho.

—En eso ni te discuto —ambos hermanos se empiezan a reír juntos.

—Oye hermana, se me ocurrió algo, arroja tu bolsa al suelo —propone Dexter con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa.

—Bueno… —aunque trata de hacer lo que le pide su familiar de forma que se viera natural: más forzado no podía ser— Hay no que tonta soy se me cayó la bolsa —sobreactúa— ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Nada —se agacha sin flexionar las rodillas dejando su trasero al descubierto— solo quería una excusa para que el vecino contemplara todo lo que se está perdiendo —le empieza a menear la cola— ¿crees que ya haya captado que lo quiero en mi cama?

—Y digo que si —se agacha flexionando las rodillas— como que ya te tardaste mucho hasta el punto de parecer indirecta muy directa ¿no te cansas de hacerle honor a nuestra especie?

— ¡No! Yo soy un zorrito desesperado y llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias para que un macho me penetre sin compasión —sigue meneando la cola.

—Ya Dexter entremos a casa antes que al vecino se le ocurra violarte en la vía pública

— ¡No importa! Mientras me den un pene para gozar me pueden meter en la jaula que se les antoje —sus lujuriosos pensamientos hacen que su amiguito despierte— soy una caldera de alta presión, me urge calmar mis ansias.

—Hay hermano, en veces pienso que tienes un grave problema pero luego recuerdo que desde que tengo memoria eres una zorra y se me pasa. Sabes que, ya deja tu enorme trasero en paz —le da una nalgada— si no entramos ya a la casa te voy a meter un consolador por el culo ¿entendiste?

—Está bien, pero no es para que te pongas celosa —Con cara triste— ¿de qué me sirve tenerlo grande si no tengo a ningún macho que los disfrute?

Acto seguido ambos hermanos ingresan a su hogar mientras que el Lucario que estuvo todo el rato mirando a ese par de Braixen, se imaginaba a él junto con su vecino en una cita romántica hasta que cuando vio la cola de su amor a primera vista se sonrosa con extremo ya que se imaginó en ese momento a él en el acto sexual junto con el pokémon zorro: su miembro se puso erecto.

—Dexter, eres un encanto —Leonor sigue embobado mirando a la calle aunque ya no estaba su ser amado ante su mirada lujuriosa.

Ragga this ragga that and a rub-a-dub style  
Feeling okay yeah feeling so irate  
I'm a white man I'm a white man  
Ragga with me and get ready to dance man  
Boom-shug-a-lug girl open your mind  
I'm a white raggaman maybe one of a kind  
I'm a raggaman yes gonna make my day  
Open your mind I'm your get away.

Después de pasar toda una hora pensando en hacer suyo a aquel Braixen que vive en la casa de al lado, el tipo lucha-acero regresa a su cuarto con su miembro bien erecto y con una calentura que ni duchándose con agua fría se iba a calmar, sus niveles de excitación era tan elevados que en lo único que podía pensar es tirándose al hermoso tipo fuego sobre su apetito voraz de follarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aunque Leonor enciende la televisión para poder contentarse en otra cosa que no sea en sus pervertidos pensamientos pero es inútil, solo tiene cabeza en estos momentos en abrirle las piernas a ese jodido pokémon zorro para enterrarle su verga por el recto de la forma más violenta posible todo el santo día sin parar hasta dejarlo sin poder caminar durante meses. ¡Incluso más de ser posible! No le tendría piedad en ese aspecto y además que retumba por sus pensamientos el hecho de ir a su casa, tocar el timbre y en cuando verlo devorarlo por completo.

¿El único problema? Es que no lo acepta. Antes vivía en una colonia muy pobre donde todos se conocían y se tenía que seguir los valores tradicionales a muerte; tuvo que vivir durante toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia en ese ambiente de mente cerrada extremadamente conservadora que no aceptaban para nada todo lo que era mal visto a ese pensamiento retrograda y lleno de estereotipos como prejuicios que los habitantes de esa comunidad tienen muy arraigado en su ser.

Leonor a pesar de que no siente nada ante las hembras, nunca se preocupó en el aspecto del amor ya que él siempre fue de los que le ponían completa atención a las clases y le echaba todas las ganas al estudio, lástima que por falta de dinero se quedó sin poder cursar el nivel medio superior por mucho tiempo hasta el punto de ser mayor de edad y solo había podido cursar la educación básica. Y probar con los machos no era opción, este Lucario por sus arraigados valores tradicionales no acepta a los homosexuales por lo que para su desgracia ¡No se acepta a si mismo!

Pero allí estaba, sumergido en sus sucios pensamientos con un pokémon de su mismo sexo, con su miembro viril erguido y palpitando ansioso por penetrar cualquier cosa. Enseguida el tipo lucha-acero abre unos cajones donde tenía guardado sus libros que su antigua escuela, libretas, muy poca ropa que de todos modos debido a su falta de dinero para adquiría se acostumbró a no usarla casi nunca, su juguete de Hawlucha de la infancia que era el único recuerdo que tenia de su padre antes de nunca más volverlo a ver y demás cosas que yacían allí; de entre todo eso sacó la foto del Braixen más precioso del mundo que custodiaba como su mayor tesoro.

—Oh Dexter, cada día eres más hermoso —admira y contempla esa imagen con mucha concentración— desde el primer día que te vi haces latir mi corazón a mil por hora —abraza la foto de su amor en su intento de calmar su ansiedad de no hacerlo con el verdadero— ojala algún día podamos estar juntos —de repente se da una cachetada— ¡pero que carajos estoy diciendo! Claro que eso nunca pasará porque no soy gay, ¡No! Estoy no puede ser, es un error, tengo que eliminar todo lo que me tiente ante mi honorabilidad —con muchos sentimientos encontrados de ira y frustración observa la foto por última vez antes de partirlo por la mitad— no puedo hacerlo —solo rompe un par de milímetros— ¿Qué he hecho? —Se pone muy triste por casi arruinar la cosa que más aprecia en el mundo — al ritmo al que voy me convertiré en un autentico lunático.

Get away get away you're my get away  
Get away baby I want to break out  
Get away get away you're my get away  
Get away get away.

Brl brl bey me feeling irate  
Come back again with a sound of karate  
On the party I'm the danceman  
Flipping around to a rock about style  
Drinking champagne up full a fashion  
Party people do the wrong dance manner  
In the club man on the dance floor  
Everybody do the wrong dance manner.

El pokémon aura se sentía muy confundido de su persona pero sin importarle nada más se recuesta sobre su cama para seguir contemplando desde allí aquella foto que despierta todas las paciones del Lucario. Admira esa exquisita silueta que pose Braixen, sus delicadas piernas y brazos, esa adorable sonrisa, su cola tan esponjosa, sus preciosas orejas, pero sobre todo esos hermosos ojos color ámbar rojizo. No pudo soportarlo más y con la otra mano empieza masturbarse al mismo tiempo que contemplaba esa imagen además de sumarse su imaginación ya que el redondo y carnoso trasero de Dexter se le había quedado grabado en su mente; en su cabeza se fantasea con lamer esas deliciosas voluptuosas nalgas entretanto seguía mirando la foto mientras la sostenía con una mano al mismo tiempo que con la otra jalaba de arriba-abajo y viceversa con todas sus fuerzas hasta el cansancio.

—Dex, me vuelves loco —de repente siente una gran corriente eléctrica subir por su columna vertebral— Aaah… a —la cual sobresatura su cerebro de información ocasionando la liberación de enormes cantidades de oxitocina que por unos segundos lo hace sentir en la gloria; la foto de su amado le cae en la cara— maldición, lo volví a hacer.

Días después Leonor que de pura casualidad tenía aceptado a Dexter en pokebook por pura casualidad, bueno no tanta, resulta que su amigo War se hizo novio de Muriel la hermana de Dexter y el Lucario sigue sin poder explicarse como ese hecho fue más que suficiente para tener en agregados al par de Braixen en su red social. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que sí es relevante es que aprovechó para hablarle de cualquier tema, no le interesaba que chatearan de cualquier estupidez, solo quería conocerlo y saber todo sobre él sin parecer tan acosador: aunque se sentía algo mal por ser mayor de edad. Dexter ya había captado que él Lucario quería abrirle las piernas, no podía aguantar el escribirle: ¡déjate de tanto rodeo sin sentido y ven a cogerme idiota!, pero decidió aguantarse más que nada para saber todo lo posible de él.

—imagínate si fuéramos novios ¿No estaría cometiendo pedofilia?" —escribe el pokémon aura.

—Ji ji ji, dile eso a mis padres que se llevan quince años de diferencia" —le responde.

—Oye, entonces ¿eres gay?

— ¡Siiiiiii! ¿Qué no se me nota? :3

—Con razón, y yo pensando que ese Machamp y tu eran mejores amigos, por cierto ¿Qué fue de él?

—Terminamos, descubrí que era un farsante, resulto ser más pasiva que esta hermosura y ni modo que hagamos tijeras, no señor! Y yo toda bien ilusionada pensando que era activo ;_;

—Oye ¿y qué es eso de activo y pasivo?

—El activo es quien da :D y el pasivo quien recibe uwu

—Sigo sin entender.

—Bueno, ¬¬ el activo seria el macho :v y el pasivo la hembra :p de la relación.

—De acuerdo… Pero no comprendo, las chicas tienen vagina ¿Cómo Giratina penetraría a un macho, por la boca?

—Muchas nenas, tímidas, aburridas y miedosas solo se quedan en el sexo oral, pero por si no lo sabes el ano también es un esfínter lleno de terminales nerviosas que nos proporciona mucho placer :o

— ¿En enserio? Vaya, desconocía eso, ¿y ya te han hecho sexo anal?

—Desgraciadamente sigo virgen ._. Pero te aseguro que pronto te avisaré cuando dije de serlo . en un par de año cuando consiga un activo.

—Lástima que soy un heterosexual muy curioso del mundo LGBTQKLDIEWXYZ

—¿LGBTTTIQ? :p

—Eso, eres muy lindo me sorprende que sigas soltero.

—Gracias :D Sí, es una lástima :/ pero ya aparecerá el indicado con su enorme pene que me haga sentir en la gloria uwu

—Espero lo mejor, ya pronto te llegará el indicado…

Al otro día en la tienda de música. Leonor y War se localizan en un cuarto especial que contenía el ruido ya que estaban practicando con la batería y el bajo respectivamente, luego de un par de horas de ensayo ambos amigos decidieron conversar sobre cualquier cosa.

—Y por eso nunca debes de hacer eso que te acabo de explicar —comenta el tipo lucha-acero.

—A bueno, tiene sentido pero ¿Cómo Giratinas terminamos hablando sobre ese tema?

—Ni idea.

—Oye cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo te le declararas a Dexter?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se sonroja— ¿A qué te revieres con eso?

—No te hagas, cada vez que lo vez te quedas embobado viéndolo hasta que te saco de tu trance porque si no de seguro que te quedas así por horas.

— ¿Cómo así? —Se cruza de brazos— hablas como si fueras gay y no lo soy.

—Por favor amigo, te conoce de hace un par de años y estoy seguro que si bien no eres nada afeminado vates para el otro lado —lo dice con mucha seguridad— eso explicaría muchas cosas. Además, que Dexter es muy fino y si no tuviera sorpresa hasta me parecería atractivo.

— ¡Que yo no soy homosexual! —Grita con mucha ira— en serio, creo que debes revisarte los ojos que vez muchas cosas que no son verdad.

—Bueno haya tú, pero quiero que lo pienses, nunca has tenido novia, haz rechazado a todas las que intentaron serlo y hablamos de muchas…

— ¿Y? Eso no necesariamente quiere decir que yo sea gay, ya sabes que yo estaba muy ocupado estudiando y no tenía tiempo para chicas —desvía la mirada.

—Al único que engañas es a ti mismo, nunca terminaste la escuela, te la pasabas todo el día conmigo y cada vez que obtenía una nueva novia te ponías muy celoso no de mí sino de la chica que se ganaba mi corazón, y curiosamente se terminaron cuando conociste a Dexter, o ¿a poco me vas a negar que guardas tus revistas de shemale debajo del colchón?

—Este… —el Lucario lo ve con extrema vergüenza— no se… no sé de qué… estas hablando.

—No entiendo porque tienes ese odio a la homosexualidad, tanto es así que para satisfacer tus gustos y no generar tanto conflicto con tu mentalidad adquiriste un gran fetiche a las chicas con pene.

—Cállate —el pokémon aura no quiere aceptar lo obvio— no pienso tolerar tus insinuaciones.

—Está bien, no volveré a tratar este tema.

Get away get away you're my get away  
Get away baby I want to break out  
Get away get away you're my get away  
Get away get away.

I need you night and day baby I need you  
You're still my get away  
Take you night night and day  
I want to break out now you're my get away  
I need you night and day  
Get away get away.

Tiempo después. Leonor estaba trabajando tranquilamente contemplando la mercancía de la tienda de música que estaba por adquirir un nuevo cliente, cuando de repente mientras un cierto Bisharp deja atónico al tipo lucha-acero cuando este lo ve con el rabillo del ojo: lo conoce. El pokémon aura trata de contener el miedo que le reciente a ese tipo siniestro-acero pero es inútil, al tener de frente activa ese trauma del pasado que había olvidado hace años pero ahora se manifiesta para su mala suerte.

—Hola Leonor, encontrarte no fue nada fácil ¿me recuerdas? Tu viejo amigo Christian, el que abandonaste en el titular de menores por tres largos años y luego me llevaron a la cárcel por otros tres años más ¿no te acuerdas? Me echaron toda la culpa cuando en realidad tú también fuiste cómplice del accidente.

— ¡Tú me obligaste! —Recuerda a la perfección los gritos desgarradores que producía aquel pokémon agonizante antes de morir— Te dije que era una mala idea ¡Y tú eres el único responsable de esa tragedia!

—No te quieras lavar las manos maldita escoria ¡vine por ti para volver a las andadas! —El cliente que estaba siendo atendido sale corriendo de la tienda— una vez pandillero siempre pandillero. Quieras o no.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, seguir torturando a los gay?

—No, eso sería poco gratificante, tú me vas a ayudar a matarlos —sentencia el pokémon filo.

— ¿Y yo como porque?

—Quiero que seduzcas a otros de tu clase —lo agarra del cuello— si pendejo, ya me entere que bateas para el otro lado, y si no quieres ser el primer homosexual que sufra mi ira —le muestra el afilado cuchillo ubicado en su antebrazo— tendrás que tráeme a otro que tome tu lugar ¡Quedo claro, basura!

— ¿De qué me hablas? Debes estar equivocado ¿yo gay?

—Parece que lo olvidaste —empieza a reírse sin parar— veras, yo desde que tengo memoria había formulado un plan, que era volverme el mejor amigo de un marica para atraer más de su tipo hacia mí y una vez que los demás picaran el anzuelo hacer con ellos lo que quisiera ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque niegas tu naturaleza? —Carcajadas— jamás pensé que lograría contagiarte mi homofobia pero así resulto, pero deberías agradecerme Leo, si no fuera por mí de seguro ahorita tendrías el culo bien abierto.

Entonces Leonor recuerda aquel día cuando era un Riolu y junto a su amigo golpeaban a todos los gay de la escuela, como ese Eevee que si no hubiera llegado a su rescate su amigo Absol tal vez hubiera terminado en el hospital o muerto.

—No es cierto…

—Me da mucha euforia tu inseguridad, eso quiere decir que mi plan de volver un gay homofóbico salió a la perfección, lástima que no pude completar el proceso pero bueno —le muestra cinco fotos: un Primarina, dos Braixen, un Sylveon, un Machamp, un Lopunny, un Prinplup y un Gothitelle— hasta el momento he encontrado ocho gay en la zona, sin incluirte, tu trabajo será ganarte la confianza de alguno de ellos y distraerlos mientras yo ataco de sorpresa ¿quedo claro?

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Créeme no querrás hacerme enojar —toma la foto de Dexter y la corta por la mitad— te lo repito, no quieres verme enojado.

—De acuerdo… cumpliré —aunque Leonor no es muy bueno con sus poderes áureos; el aura oscura que emana el Bisharp podría sentirla cualquiera.

Do it, do it, baby  
Do it night and day  
Do it, do it, baby  
You're my get-a-way

Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, baby  
I wanna break out  
Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, get-a-way

Esa noche. El tipo lucha-acero se quedó pensativo en su cama por varios minutos hasta quedar profundamente dormido, en su sueño recrea varios momentos de su niñez donde discriminaba sin piedad junto a Pawniard a cualquiera que consideraban que tenía signo de la homosexualidad. Después reproduce ese momento crítico en su vida donde prueba el alcohol por primera vez aun siendo menor de edad hasta emborracharse, en eso recuerda el accidente que terminó en un edificio de departamentos en llamas; la personas corriendo del lugar por sus vida y por supuesto que no todos pudieron salvarse, pero Leonor nunca olvidara aquel Venusaur que aunque logró salir de su departamento en llamas fue consumido en la calle por una estela de fuego que lo llevo hasta la muerte y el Lucario estuvo en primera fila observando con horror aquel espectáculo que el había iniciado. Para su suerte toda la culpa del accidente doloso se lo llevo el tipo sineistro-acero aunque Leonor si lleno a conocer el titular de menores hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad que fue cuando salió libre.

Luego de haber soñado todo eso, el pokémon aura comienza a visualizar a dos Braixen que estaban en cuatro enseñándole su trasero invitándole a que eligiera a cuál iba a penetrar: uno es macho y el otro hembra. Leonor mira a la Braixen que es la opción que debería escoger para no ser mal visto por la sociedad, pero no se queda mirando solo a ella sino que también mira el culo palpitante del tipo fuego ante la posibilidad y espera de ser penetrado. El Lucario se queda observando muy detalladamente el agujero del Zorro del cual le colgaba un falo que Leonor no comprendía él porque le excita la idea de penetrar un macho muy femenino, pero reacciona ¿Por qué lo cuestiona en un precio? ¡La respuesta es clara! Cuidar la imagen ante la sociedad es la norma siempre, el tipo lucha-acero intenta excitarse para que se le parara su miembro viril pero… Esta vez su pequeño amigo no está dispuesto a ser cómplice de este engaño.

Ante los reclamos de desesperación de la tipo fuego el Lucario comienza a desesperarse ¿Por qué estaba teniendo problemas de disfunción eréctil? Este hace todo lo posible para que su miembro coopere pero nada de nada, en eso se le ocurre una idea, vuelve a voltear al Braixen macho y como por arte de magia su pene responde. El tipo lucha-acero esta por tener relaciones sexuales con la hembra pero…

— ¡¿En serio piensas engañar a una chica solo para no sufrir del rechazo social?! —Se queja el Braixen.

—No lo escuches mi amor, ese fenómeno esta celoso porque me escogiste a mí —responde la tipo fuego.

Leonor no lo puede creer, en resumen inconscientemente está destinado a engañar a su futura pareja sobre su orientación sexual: usarla solo para quedar bien ante los conservadores. Sabe muy en el fondo de su corazón que eso está mal pero su miedo al rechazo de la comunidad le impide reconocer lo que quiere en realidad. Esta por penetrar el recto de la Braixen pero desaparece ante su incrédula mirada; entiende que solo podrá ser sexo vaginal si escoge ese camino, pero en eso el tipo lucha-acero se da cuenta que su pleno deseo sexual son los anos y no las vagina. Le sale una lagrima y un gran vacío en su ser al saber que su pasión por el sexo anal no esa garantizada si recorre ese camino por lo que es probable que por más que quiera a una posible novia si no sede ante sus deseos terminaría engañándola tarde que temprano con alguien que si le dé el culo.

—No me vengas con trucos ¡conseguiré a una hembra que disfrute más del sexo anal aunque sea lo último que haga! —Sentencia el pokémon aura aun en su precario intento por negar su verdadera naturaleza.

— ¡Leo! —Se le aparece Dexter detrás de él— mírame ¿estas plenamente seguro de tu decisión? Acaso ¿tu amo por mí es una farsa?

—Dex… —se voltea para mirarlo a los ojos— este… —pero su falta de dignidad le impide mantener el contacto visual— si te quiero.

— ¿Entonces por qué miras para otro lado? Yo quiero todo contigo pero eres tu quien no te aceptas ni a ti mismo ¡no somos eternos! El tiempo avanza y es limitado —comenta con sus ojos humedecidos— ¿Por qué niegas nuestro amor?

—Es complicado… —es lo único que se le corre decir.

¡Tú eres quien lo complicas! Decide ¡¿sí o no?!

Después Dexter se pone en cuatro para que este le hiciera el amor pero Leonor gira la mirada para con la Braixen que tenía las patas bien abiertas dejando al descubierto su vagina deseosa por recibir mucha acción. El Lucario vuelve a mirar al amor de su vida que con una mirada radiante y una hermosa sonrisa estaba deseoso por sentirlo dentro de él. El pokémon aura se queda bastante tiempo discutiendo y debatiendo una y otra vez su decisión hasta el hartazgo pero no llega a nada contundente, no puede soportar este duro dilema y termina con esta conclusión:

¡Soy un Cobarde! —Sale corriendo a toda velocidad para esquivar este profundo conflicto interno que tiene— ¡¿por qué maldita sea tengo que sufrir esto?!

Por cada paso que daba la apariencia del tipo lucha-acero envejecía cada vez más hasta que termina tropezando y desconociendo si también se había rompido varios huesos, intenta levantarse pero la fatiga extrema no se lo permite. De repente se le aparece cierto Bisharp colgándole un reloj en el pecho y con pistola en mano.

—Miren nomas que tenemos por aquí, nunca pensé que tendría éxito pero lo conseguí, la mejor de mis creaciones. Un gay homofóbico —sentencia el siniestro-acero— ¿algunas últimas palabras? —Le apunta con el arma de fuego— tic tac, tic tac, te recuerdo que el tiempo no perdona.

—Ninguna… —El pokémon aura acepta su destino; nunca se aceptaría a sí mismo a pesar de lo infeliz y miserable que se siente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Dispara— Lo conseguí, cure a un gay de su homosexualidad —se ríe muy macabramente.

Acto seguido Leonor despierta de su pesadilla, con taquicardia y la respiración agitada, recuerda que tiene que obedecer al pokémon filo porque de lo contrario el Braixen que más adora en el mundo se muere junto con su madre de paso y también él corría con ese mismo destino. Llamar a la policía tampoco es opción, Christian tiene contactos que atacarían sin piedad en ese hipotético escenario además que cumplir con sus caprichos será lo mejor ya que así este estará satisfecho y lo consideraría su cómplice; aunque para su desgracia también se cuestiona el hecho de que ¿sería capaz de aceptar que sería cómplice de varios asesinato? Sin más rollo o duda decide dar marcha al plan.

Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, baby  
I wanna break out  
Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, get-a-way

Sylveon. Acostumbraba a ir al parque que está cerca de su casa para sentarse en una banca, mirar las hermosas flores soñando con el día que alguien le dedicara algunas, dando una fuerte bocanada de aire y pasar el rato pero sobre todo observar las linda parejas que con frecuencia iban a pasar por el parque, el tipo hada envidiaba a todas esas chicas que veía siendo abrazas por su pareja mientras caminaban con mucha tranquilidad; el pokémon vinculo se imaginaba en la misma situación caminando y mirando el rostro del macho que fuera dueño de su corazón. Se sentía tan frustrado, nunca había tenido a alguien que correspondiera su amor y cada año no hacía más que agravar su soledad, odiaba a todas aquellas que tenían a varios pretendientes luchando entre si y él que era una hermosura nadie quería darle ni siquiera una relación de amistad. Todas las noches rogaba porque le llegara el pokemon de sus sueños pero desde que termino la universidad su anhelo por formar una familia se esfumada como un castillo de arena siendo consumido por las olas.

El Lucario por su parte sabiendo que su víctima digo "posible pareja" se localizaba en ese espacio público, se sienta como si nada en la mismo banca en donde se ubicaba el Sylveon, paulatino es su acercamiento físico hacia el pokémon vinculo el cual al darse cuenta de la proximidad del tipo lucha-acero su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza ¿acaso el universo por fin accedió a sus suplicas? Leonor no entendía de donde Giratinas había sacado tanta confianza, determinación y ganas por ligar pero asumió que es porque nunca tuvo pareja. Si como no. Leonor como si un mecanismo instintivo de seducción se activara entiende a la perfección a su presa, siente sin miedo a estar errado a que el Sylveon está extremadamente desesperado por tener una pareja, esto le da exagerada confianza además de decir las palabras correctas en el momento indicando y el hecho de que el tipo hada no opone ninguna resistencia es que terminan teniendo una relación —el tipo lucha-acero con mucho valor besa sin previo aviso al pokémon vinculo que lo acepta con mucho gusto— de novios.

Por varios días inclusive semanas el Lucario invita a salir a su novio todas las tardes a pasear por el mismo parque en el que se conocieron o iban al antro a bailar toda la noche sin parar. Leonor para su sorpresa disfrutaba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con su pareja sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, para su frustración le salía tan natural el tener un novio, pero este se excusaba que solo lo hacía para ganarse su plena confianza para que bajara la guardia y poder atacar… no, nunca podría asesinar a nadie, por lo que se resignó a que el Bisharp cumpliera con esa labor: el de erradicar de este mundo esa plaga que son los gay. El pokémon aura odiaba pasar el rato con su pareja pero al mismo tiempo amaba abrazarlo y saber todos sus anhelos, problemas, sueños y aspiraciones, una situación agridulce que lo volvía loco y le ocasionaba dudas ¡No! Siempre recordaba que la única razón por la que tenía novio es porque fue obligado y nunca en su "sano juicio" hubiera sido posible esa relación en otras circunstancias.

Biribiribi, me feeling irie  
Come back again, with the sign of a party  
On the party, I'm the dance man  
Flipping around to the ragga man style  
Drinking champagne full of fashion  
Party people to the ragga dance mana  
In the club man, on the dance floor  
Everybody do the ragga dance mana

Entonces llega el fatídico día. Leonor sabe lo que ocurrirá y acepta el hecho de que para lograr su cometido de deshacerse de la homosexualidad en el mundo tiene que erradicados su novio y todos los de su clase. Como siempre llega a la casa de su novio para ir juntos al antro donde el Lucario se aseguraría que por lo menos el pokémon vínculo tuviera el mejor día de su vida antes de su muerte, así que aunque Sylveon desfrutaba mucho el romance y solo quería en realidad eso, el pokémon aura desea tener relaciones sexuales a toda costa y por como este es el último día no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta. Sus esfuerzos rinden frutos ya que terminan "casualmente" hablando de sexo; para su incredulidad se sorprende de saber que su novio nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien. El tipo lucha-acero pensaba lo contrario ya que su pareja le duplica la edad.

—Muchas gracias Leo por llegar a mi vida —tiene tres de sus apéndices en forma de listones alrededor del brazo de su novio— estaba a punto de coleccionar baratijas antes de que llegaras —le da un gran trago a su bebida alcohólica— pero gracias a ti conocí el amor.

—No me lo agradezcas, es un honor para mí estará tu lado siempre —empieza a acariciar los apéndices en forma de listón de su pareja— había escucha que tus listones son muy sensibles ¿acaso es cierto que puedes llegar al orgasmo con solo masajearlos seductoramente?

—Es posible… —se sonroja al extremo— aunque para tener un placer indescriptibles cuenta mi prima que solo se alcanza cuando el amor de tu vida esquíen te provoca el orgasmo.

—Claro, eso tiene sentido —sigue masajeando dichas cintas sensitivas— ¿acaso no quieres probar esa hipótesis? —Lo mira con una miraba muy penetrante e irresistible— tu eres el amor de mi vida.

— ¿En serio? —Le dedica una gran sonrisa— tú también lo eres.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

—De acuerdo… —El tipo hada sigue demasiado encantado a su pareja.

Así es como Leonor y Sylveon terminan en el baño de machos. El tipo lucha-acero se abalanza sobre su pareja atacando con sus labios todo su cuello y hombros al mismo tiempo que los listones sensitivos del pokémon vínculo rozaban la espalda y muslos de su novio. Después el Lucario sujeta con firmeza uno de los apéndices en forma de cinta de su pareja para lamerlo y darle pequeños mordiscos muy juguetones, luego empieza a chupar la punta de los mencionados listones sensitivos lo que termina por poner bien erecto el miembro del tipo hada. Leonor vuelve a centrarse en recorrer con su lengua todo el pecho de su novio el cual se localiza arriba del inodoro, este se queda un buen rato succionando los pezones de Sylveon el cual no lo resiste más y con sus cuatro apéndices en forma de listos comienza a masajear los testículos y miembro viril de su novio.

Una vez que el pene de Leonor estuvo bien erguido el pokémon vínculo con sus cintas sensitivas se enrollan para después iniciar a masturbar el pene de su pareja, ese acto le proporciona extremo placer a Sylveon quien su cerebro era bombardeado por todas esas placenteras percepciones que hacían que las expresara con su mirada perdida y muecas de gozó que disfrutaba con exageración el Lucario por su buen trabajo, este introduce su lengua en la boca del tipo hada para saborear la lengua de su pareja mientras este le proporcionaba placer en su falo, de repente el pokémon vinculo deja de mover sus apéndices en forma de listones ya que apenas podía soportar todo ese placer que siente dentro de su cabeza; su pene palpita mucho y hasta se le escapa una gotas de líquido pre seminal. Leonor frota su verga contra las cintas sensitivas de su pareja hasta que a esta por poner en tensión todas las celular de su cuerpo termina por salirle semen de su pene: tiene el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

El Lucario sigue frotando su miembro contra los listones de Sylveon quien no respondía para nada por el tremendo orgasmo que estaba teniendo, Leonor siente como su novio inconscientemente hace que sus apéndices en forma de listones lo aprieten cada vez más sumado a que él sigue haciendo lo propio es como consigue llegar al orgasmo llenando de líquido blanquecino las cuatro cintas sensitivas de Sylveon el cual por fin logra relajar todo su cuerpo pero aún sigue sin reaccionar con su rostro expresando todo el placer que logro sentir. El tipo lucha-acero se siente orgulloso por su primera experiencia sexual aunque. No fue con el Braixen que cautiva su corazón….

El pokémon filo abre la puerta que solo había sido emparejada y con todas su fuerzas arroja para afuera al Lucario que acaba de venirse, sin titubear con la afilada cuchilla de su antebrazo corta las cuatro cintas sensitivas lo cual saca a Sylveon de su trance, después con la misma hoja castra a su víctima y finalmente le mutila el pene. El pokémon vínculo por su parte grita de dolor durante todo el proceso y el piso del baño se había llenado con semen y ahora con mucha sangre. Las lágrimas del tipo hada no se hicieron esperar, estaba sumamente confundido y asustado ¿Cómo era posible que hace unos segundos estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida y ahora es el peor? Este tiembla del miedo pero su agresor no piensa parar por nada del mundo, coloca su afilada cuchilla contra el cuello de su víctima y de un zarpazo le corta el cuello. Sylveon contempla con terror como la sangre le brota del cuerpo y siente perfectamente cómo se desangra hasta sentir su último aliento de vida: muere.

—Sylveon —al ver la horrible escena a Leonor le dan ganas de vomitar.

—No te hagas el santo Leo —se cruza de brazos— como si nunca hubieras visto a alguien perder la vida —se lo lleva casi a la fuerza— vámonos don juan, no se le quitara lo muerte, que tenemos más gay a los cuales asesinar.

Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, baby  
I wanna break out  
Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, get-a-way

Otro día. Luego de que se le pasará esa peculiar experiencia el Lucario consigue otra víctima digo "potencial pareja" la cual como vive al otro lado de la ciudad ambos tortolos llevan casi toda su relación a través de una red social aunque de vez en cuando llenan a verse en persona. Se trata de Primarina que es cinco años mayor que él y él cual cursaba el posgrado. Leonor por alguna extraña razón notaba que sus supuestas habilidades de seducción solamente funcionaban en machos afeminados pero nunca en hembras y aun así seguía negando lo obvio. Quien sabe porque. Entonces por fin consigue lo que quiere: sexo. Había logrado convencer al pokémon solista en ir a comer cerca de un lago cercano a la ciudad en un par de días pero eso solo es una excusa para obtener lo que pretende y comprende a la perfección como obtenerlo. Bisharp también tiene bien presente lo que quiere.

Antes del día del campo, Leo es invitado "casualmente" a acompañar a la pareja de War y Muriel en su cita al centro comercial, por cierto Dexter también los acompaña. Todo muy bonito, una gran amistad que une a los cuatro pero a fin de cuentas el pokémon aura a pesar que hizo todo lo posible por no ligar con el amor de su vida sus inconscientes e irresistibles métodos de seducción le juegan una mala pasada ya que sin querer queriendo termina al final del día iniciando un noviazgo con el Braixen. Situación que odiaba porque Dexter corría peligro a su lado pero a la vez amaba por obvias razones; la pareja formada por Wartortle y Braixen se sienten satisfechos por haber logrado su cometido.

Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, baby  
I wanna break out  
Get-a-way, get-a-way  
You're my get-a-way  
Get-a-way, get-a-way

Esa noche. Leonor se da de golpes contra su cama ¿Cómo es posible que aceptara un noviazgo con Dexter? ¡Es un macho! Eso va en contra de su mentalidad retrograda. Ahora ya no tiene la excusa de que había sido obligado, el acepto por su mera voluntad y eso es lo que más le duele al pokémon aura, ya no puede negar lo que es en realidad. Por más excusas tanta que podría formular por fin Leo acepta su triste realidad: es gay. El tipo lucha-acero empieza a tener sentimientos encontrados todo lo que había vivido, ya no había marcha atrás aunque acepte su naturaliza homosexual es claro que su camino de muerte que le obligo a seguir el Bisharp es inescapable y tiene que seguir con el plan le guste o no. Entonces empezó a maldecir el día que conoció al tipo siniestro-acero. Ahora deseaba que Dexter nunca se enterará que es cómplice de un asesino homofóbico pero de repente Leonor escucha voces en el primer piso.

Las amigas reunidas en la sala con la madre de Leonor discutían sobre el hecho de que pronto serian abuelas. El Lucario con los ojos llorosos escucha desde las escaleras lo ilusionaba que esta su progenitora por la idea de tener nietos y también se decepciona un poco porque su único hijo no fuera un don juan que conquistará a cualquier hembra que se le cruzara en el camino. Acto seguido el tipo lucha-acero sale corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación y se arroja contra la cama con un agujero en el corazón; su madre quiere tener una nuera aunque fuera una cualquiera, pero el pokémon aura sabe muy en el fondo que eso nunca pasará y eso le rompe el alma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Quitarle a su madre su derecho de disfrutar de los nietos ¿Con que cara se pararía enfrente de su progenitora para decirle: Mama, nunca voy a concebir un hijo porque soy gay? Ese hecho le dolor en el más fondo de su ser, lo último que quería era decepcionar a la persona que le dio la vida, llora descontroladamente con sus ojos sacando lagrimas a cantaros y sin parar. Después se queda quieto por varios segundos sin mover ni un solo musculo hasta que de un salto sale de la cama para caminar de un lado a otro por el estrés y la falta de consuelo.

— ¿Por qué Arceus? ¡¿Por qué soy gay?! —Mira con odio su reflejo en el espejo— ¿Por qué Leonor? ¡¿Por qué eres gay?! Mordiste la mano que te da de comer ¡la mordiste! Maldito desgraciado… —Coloca sus extremidades superiores contra su cabeza— ¡¿Por qué no soy normal?! Yo nunca pedí ser gay… —solloza.

Tiempo después llega el supuesto día de campo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: No pensé que este capitulo abarcaría tanto, pero bueno como Lucario es el prota merece otro capitulo más porque él es especial aunque me agrada más físico.

Nota del autor: Caray pensé que terminaría el capitulo antes pero se hizo mucho, ni modo, ya estoy viendo cuales personajes serán los protagonistas y cuales serán brutalmente masacrados :D Pero por lo pronto los únicos que estoy seguro que serán relevantes serán Leonor y Dexter, XD.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gusto y nos leemos el próximo año.


	4. Bad boy

Atención: Ni pokemon ni Experimento escolar me pertenecen.

* * *

Leonor junto con Primarina, van en el camión, sentados hasta la parte de atrás. El tipo agua-hada iba feliz porque después de unas intensas semanas de exámenes por fin tenía tiempo para disfrutar con su novio, se sonrojaba con solo idea de verlo a la cara y desde que se subieron que se había quedado mirando por la ventana para que no se le notara su vergüenza ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Su novio era perfecto; con determinación de obtener lo que quiere, seguridad incuestionable y esa mirada penetradora que irradia autoridad con la que te fulmina sin duda alguna. Coloca su brazo alrededor de su cuello lo que le llama la atención por lo que cruzan las vistas causándole el rostro enrojecido.

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I felt

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

El Lucario le encanta contemplar esa imagen de ternura y nerviosismo que proyecta su novio al estar a su lado ¡Qué bueno que sea así! Ya que necesita descargar toda esa energía acumulada transmitírsela, él era suyo y como propietario de algo muy valioso lo protegería ante todo a muerte. Sin miedo a la negativa y con el simple impulso de que se le da la gana, acerca su cabeza de forma paulatina pero firme, con la intensión de sorprender pero sin que se viera brusco, hasta que los labios de los enamorados se fusionaran en un apasionante beso que tarda el tiempo optimo: no corto pero que tampoco se extendiera en exceso. Adora que su novio sucumba a sus deseos.

El pokémon solista no lo podía creer en lo más mínimo ¿Cómo fue que paso? Estaba siendo besuqueado ante su falta de negativa o permiso, pero en última instancia eso no le interesaba, en consecuencia de tener al macho perfecto para él, podía disfrutar de tener a su disposición esa deseosa personalidad que le transmitía toda esa energía que le animaba a seguir adelante; cierra su ojos dejándose llevar por la ocasión, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás, el ser correspondido el amor que siente a su novio. Pero ese bello instante tiene que terminarse por lo que Primarina se queda con mucha sed de continuar; demostrándoselo al sucumbir al impulso de abrazarlo con toda sus ganas y ofrecerle la sonrisa más resplandeciente que podría dar.

Leonor está de forma plena satisfecho por hacer sentir a su novio tan bien, pero este solo es el comienzo porque más tarde se vendría lo interesante. En el último tramo de su viaje a la intemperie, con la misma actitud arrogante y dominadora de antes baja su mano hasta la entrepierna de su pareja para masajear su miembro causando que este creciera hasta que pudo agarrar terminando en una fuerte masturbación sin piedad alguna con la velocidad aumentando más y más; quiere verlo retorciéndose en placer ante su mirada fulminante hasta las últimas consecuencias ante esa posibilidad de ser interrumpidos causando la incomodidad de los demás pasajeros pero eso solo volvía más apetecible la excitante situación.

El tipo agua-hada se queda con los ojos bien abiertos al contemplar su falo siendo jalado de forma iterada. Como era de esperarse los continuos impulsos eléctricos subiendo por su columna vertebral para infórmale a su cerebro que liberara toda una serie de cocteles de sustancias placenteras no se hizo esperar, por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegara al orgasmo; ¡¿Pero qué haces idiota?! Pero sigue haciéndolo que se siente glorioso. Se aguanta las ganas de gritar de placer para no llamar la atención de los demás volviendo aun de por si más vergonzosa la circunstancia, aunque odiaba admitir le fascina esa sexual estimulación sumada a la adrenalina de ser descubiertos. Un Bisharp que estaba platicando con alguien de adelante regresa al asiento de atrás en el cual se había colocado al inicio del viaje: ve de reojo por algunos segundos a Primarina antes de sentarse; no contempla aceptar que lo descubran, hace su mayor esfuerzo para aparentar tranquilidad cuando está literalmente a punto de explotar.

El pokémon solista siente ese punto de no retorno, fuerte gemidos anhelan salir de su boca pero este con sus aletas se cubre con determinación de no emitir ninguna clase de audio llamativo. Leonor sigue con lo suyo de mover su mano de arriba abajo sin parar con el único propuso de otorgarle a su acompañante la cumbre sublime del éxtasis que es caer en la lujuria; quita de su rostro sus aletas dejando al descubierto su rostro que expresaban goce total con los ojos mirando hacia arriba mientras hacía muecas en su intento por no sonido y de hecho está a punto de correr. El Lucario besa al tipo agua-hada ayudarle a no emitir ruidos algo introduciendo de golpe su lengua en la boca su amante al mismo tiempo que este culmina eyaculando y llenando de semen el asiento de adelante junto con el piso.

Sus pulmones pedían todo el oxígeno disponible y también taquicardia que son abatidos por el tipo lucha-acero que silencia a su novio besuqueándolo con gran maestría; para fortuna de los dos nadie los descubrió aunque si hubo uno que otro mal pensado que de casualidad le llego el pensamiento de ¿Qué Giratinas estaban haciendo allá atrás? Pero nada importante a fin de cuentas. El Primarina había tenido un fuerte orgasmo prácticamente en público lo que le llenaba de extrema vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo la idea de ser descubrirlo lo excitaba de sobremanera que deseaba más: mucho riesgo pero de allí surge la esa excitación sin igual. Algo que jamás hubiera hecho en solitario pero que su novio le empujo a hacer de sobresalto y sin previo aviso y el peor del caso es que le fascino a tal grado que quería volver a realizar dicha acción para volver a alcanzar ese estado de nirvana.

Entonces llegan a su destino: el gran lago. Un lugar donde pasarían un par de días en las cabañas cerca de la reserva regional para descansar al aire libre o esa era la idea del despistado tipo agua-hada ya que Leonor tiene un fetiche de tener sexo a la intemperie y no dudara a la más mínima oportunidad de usar a su pareja para satisfacer su apetito insaciable de bañar en esperma a su víctima con o sin su consentimiento y pero sobre todo lo segundo. Este será el mejor día de su vida, tenía todo planeado y hasta trae un Smartphone para grabar a su compañero y amenazarlo con subirlo al internet: la sola idea le provoca un cosquilleo en su miembro. Acto seguido se coloca las maletas, prácticamente llevan comida y uno que otro objeto personal, para después cargar en sus brazos al pokemon solista; los observa con atención un tipo siniestro-acero con su vista de odio.

Primarina está de lo más contento, el pasar tiempo de calidad con la persona que más ama en el mundo, todo va viento en popa a excepción de la pequeña "Aventura" que tuvieron en el camón pero a final de cuentas todo salió como anillo al dedo. Lo primero que hacen es instalarse en la cabaña para después salir a caminar para conocer el lugar, iban desnudo caminando a la orilla del lago ya que pensaron que llevar ropa no sería importante agregando que tampoco se ubicaban en la ciudad aunado a la cantidad de pokémon aquí: es mínima. Al ser toda su vida en la clase media se acostumbró a llevar prendas de vestir por lo que sentir la brisa en su piel desnuda le causaba una sensación de lo más extraña por no decir indecente; ya que los que no disponían de acceso a ellas se les consideran muertos de hambre o algo así como escoria social. Pero su novio le trasmite toda esa confianza que le ayuda a hacer ese tipo de cosas poco comunes que no acostumbra hacer; deposita todas sus esperanzas en él y se deja llevar completamente a la merced de su macho dominador.

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No, I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after sometimes you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I show you how to go on

Leonor no podía estar más contento, tener a alguien bajo su completo control es su deseo más mórbido, que cumpla todos sus fetiches sexuales con gusto y sin reproches. Uno de ellos, quizás el menos extraño sea el de hacerlo al aire libre por el simple capricho de tener un orgasmo sin importar que alguien pudiera verlos. Inclusive que dependa de él hasta para moverse, no puede esperar llevar su suculento plan en marcha pero tiene que esperar el momento óptimo. En eso pasan por un puesto de helados el cual es custodiado por un Delibird quien solo trae puesto su gorro para advertir que es el encargado de vender las frías delicias. Sin pensarlo dos veces compra dos barquillos para cada uno.

Se percibe al pokémon filo sentado a una distancia no muy lejana de ellos viendo por su Smartphone un video con lujo de detalles de un pokémon siendo tortura y mutilado muy lenta como dolorosamente el mayor tiempo posible hasta que muere desangrado; a su lado estaban unas tiernas pre-evoluciones disfrutando de su inocente infancia. Le gustaría que esto fuera más rápido quiere que su "amigo" se divierta un rato además que planea meticulosamente su próximo asalto con sus víctimas faltantes y debe ser aún más preciso como certero que antes: ya sabe que la policía descubrió el cuerpo sin vida del Sylveon que asesino el otro día. Además que necesita dinero y se le ocurre ganárselo desde el internet profunda pero aun necesitaba más conocimiento sobre el tema.

Se pone muy feliz el Primarina ante tal gesto de regalarle ese barquillo con nieve, que lo disfruta con mucho gusto, que le hacía pensar que aunque en veces era muy duro con él en el fondo en verdad lo amaba y esa resultaba ser su forma de expresarlo ¿verdad? Más tarde de contemplar el bello paisaje y acabarse su bocadillo deciden proseguir con el día de campo a la orilla del lago, saca de la mochila el mantel que lo coloca sobre la arena para después adornarla con numerosa comida como emparedados, alguna bayas, galletas, hot dog, pizza, hamburguesa, muchas botellas llenas de aderezo y sin escatimar en variedad de bebidas refrescantes. Pero de entre todos los condimentos el que más le llamo la atención fue uno que es completamente blanco, pensando que era crema se lo hecha en su perrito caliente para después darle una fuerte mordida tragándose el bocado con las justas masticadas ya para el segundo bocado ya aprecia más el sabor para darse cuenta que la cosa blanca que le había echado a su comida no era precisamente lo que pensaba; se sonroja de sobremanera al imaginarse lo que en realidad ahora su estómago estaba asimilando para volverlo parte de su organismo.

— ¿Te gusto mi crema especial? —Lo dice de la forma más arrogante posible— la hice pensando en ti mi amor

— ¡¿Esto es semen?! —El tipo agua-hada no sabe cómo debería reaccionar más allá del sobresalto inicial.

—No lo dudes —le hecha un poco en la cara— gózalo.

—Estas enfermo —el pokémon solista siente ese viscoso liquido blanquecino recorrer todo su rostro— ¡Qué asco!

—Pero de que me hablas —lo mira con unos ojos acusadores— en el fondo reconoces que deseas ser sometido y humillado.

— ¡No! —Sigue resistiendo de forma inútil— ¿pero que Giratinas tienes en la cabeza? —pone la cara más triste que puede— por favor, respétame, no me obligues a usarme sexualmente para tus fechorías.

—Creo que no estas entendiendo, si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que acatar mis reglas o si no te puedes marchas —vocifera con toda la soberbia del mundo— pero no olvides la razón —le agarra el paquete apretándolo una serie de veces—por la que siempre has estado solo.

No le faltan ganas de insultarlo y salir de esa clara relación toxica, pero decide no atreverse ya que el miedo de volver a quedar en la soledad absoluta sumado a una posible agobiante depresión que le carcomería el alma es que asume el riesgo de caer al abismo además que el amor lo puede todo, quizás si hacia el esfuerzo podría cambiarlo de actitud para ser la pareja feliz que siempre aspiro luego de consumir todas las historia románticas que tuvo a su disposición; como en las películas ¡felices para siempre! Pero para su desgracia la fantasía y la realidad son dos cosas diferentes al punto de parecer total incompatibles. Pobre de él que no sabe en el grave problema en el que se ha metido.

—Por tu silencio asumiré que tomaste la decisión correcta —lo sujeta del cuello tan fuerte que casi parece que quisiera ahorcarlo— escúchame bien princesa ¡Esta es la vida real y no una tanta historia de hadas! —da varios delicados golpes en su cabeza— ¿si comprendes? —le da a entender su punto— excelente, ahora te recordar daré que en la realidad nos gobernamos por la ley del más fuerte ¡donde los activos se violan a los pasivos en todos los aspectos por la eternidad! —Le da una cachetada sin dejar de soltar su tráquea— espero que para tu disfrute ya hayas entendido ese punto para dejes de resistirte que solo te provocar más daño del necesario. ¡Así que solo déjate llevar maldita golfa de mierda! Ahora me apetece que ingieras mi esperma completo.

Acto seguido el Lucario pega la botella en la boca de su sumiso para introduce a la fuerza de ser necesario su semilla alojándose en su interior. Aunque en realidad no era mucho, ese momento le parece interminable al pokemon solita que solo quería que ese asqueroso momento terminara en cambio a su pareja que goza cada miserable segundo que pasaba como la mayor gratificación posible. El contenido de la pequeña botella se acaba pero solo es el comienzo: doblegar será la norma. El sometido resiste bien lo último pero su tenue sonrisa es fulminada al comprobar que su dominar tiene más "aderezo" demorando la ocasión. El tipo lucha-acero vierte gran parte de la sustancia sobre la frente y ojos de su pareja combinado a sus carcajadas que causan un choque de sentimientos sobre su víctima que cada vez más disminuye su prudencia en favor de seguir con el único macho que lo ha "amado"; este último está dispuesto a perder el juicio con tal de no romper la relación.

El pokémon aura sigue aferrándose alrededor de su dócil, esparciendo su líquido seminal por todo el cuerpo de su novio mientras lo somete negándole por completo su ya para entonces moderada resistencia; lo vuelve loco el someter en su totalidad a su pareja sucumbido de manera plena a su caprichosa voluntad sexual unido al faz de incredulidad que emiten que lo extasían al extremo. A continuación masajea cada célula de piel cubierto de su esencia, esparciendo así por toda la complexión de esclavo emocional; No restringe de tiempo al momento de toquetear el falo para encender así a su novio y con la otra mete su mano lleno de la sustancia blanquecina en el interior de la boca del pokémon solista quien succiona los dedos sazonados con la segregación creada desde el aparato reproductor del ser que más ama en el mundo.

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That i don't need you again

No i don't need you again

Primarina dejándose llevar por completo se imagina que está chupando el pene de Leonor en lugar de sus dedos y así se están por un rato hasta que finalmente eyacula; la poco sensatez que le quedaba se esfuma cediendo en su lugar una mente corrompida perfecta para la rebosante obediencia El Lucario ha conseguido su propósito de aniquilar la cordura de su víctima, pero no está para nada satisfecho ¡quiere humillarlo hasta el hartazgo! Quiere doblar esa delgada rama alcanzando el punto de ruptura y carente de culpa alguna en consecuencia de su retorcida como dominadora razón que posee: piedad cero. ¡Que el subyugado quede con cero dignidades! Ahora quiere escucharlo agradecer su sometimiento.

—Dime ¿te gusta? —Pregunta muy serio el Lucario.

—¿Qué? —Apenas razona lo que le cuestionan.

Le da una fuerte cachetada

—¡Que si te gusta maldito hijo de ditto! —Se enoja el pokémon aura.

—¡Si, me encanta! —Revelala primariina.

—Excelente —Responde Leonor con una sonrisa siniestra.

Tener control absoluto sobre su pajera es algo que le fascina de sobremanera al tipo lucha-acero que disfruta de tener control absoluto y su completa voluntad sobre el ser que ´mas "ama" en el mundo cuando la realdad es que solo le gusta tener el control absoluto sin importarle el bienestar de los demás: es un sociópata total.

Esa historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: La canción se llama bad boy de Cascada.

Nota del autor: Aun queda muchas historia con Leonor, es que es un Lucario :D

nota final: Espero que les haya gusado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
